Can't Fight This Feeling
by lightmeupp
Summary: Why couldn't I pull my gaze from her? What was it that pulled me into this trance? I had never been so curious about another girl like this before...
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Fight This Feeling  
><strong>

**Authors Note: **_Hey! So, this is my first fanfic,I hope I do it and its characters justice, haha. Uh, so that's pretty much all I can think to say right now. Oh, and it won't follow the outline of the shows main plot/ships/storylines. Hope you like it! Start ship: Pucktana. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Curious Thoughts.<strong>

_Hot. Sweaty. Clammy. They were three of the only things my mind managed to focus on right now. The hot, scorching rays of the blinding sun shot through the sky and stung at my skin like infinite laser beams. The sweat that began to build up due to the exhaustion, causing my skin to become uncomfortable and clammy underneath my Cheerios uniform. God knows why Coach Sylvester was pushing us this hard, we'd already won Nationals this year, and had a long time to go till our next competition, although it wasn't uncharacteristic for her to push us this hard, but you'd think she'd cut us some slack considering today was the last day of school before summer vacation. But no. No such luck; instead she has us out here, pushing us harder than Chinese slave workers were pushed the week before The Red Carpet. If it weren't for the fact that we were practicing outside, surrounded by fresh summer air, if we were inside in the gym it would definitely smell like a slave sweat shop right about now. _

"Sand-bags!" Coach Sylvester screeched through her megaphone, gaining the attention from the head cheerleader, who had been holding posture at the top of the pyramid for longer than she could remember.

Santana flicked her gaze towards Sue who was stood roughly ten feet away from the bottom of the pyramid, eyes speculating, mind judging – everything Sue did on a daily basis. Sue kept quiet for a brief moment of time, continuing to speculate the state of the pyramid the Cheerios had formed; to any other Cheerleading coach, the stance of their pyramid would have been classed as perfection, but for Sue, whatever they did was so far away from perfection, that she could taste failure at the back of her throat.

"Santana, my grandma could hold this stance stronger than you, and she's dead!" She screamed through the microphone, causing some of the Cheerios at the bottom of the pyramid to lose balance due to initial shock. Santana, for the life of her, couldn't understand why. Every Cheerio on the squad knew that they would be voluntarily plunging themselves into a pit of fiery, Sue laced darkness once they had signed their name on the sign-up sheet at the start of the year. Why would it only become as a shock to them know?

Sue dropped the megaphone in the spot she was standing, before turning on her heel and heading back towards the school. None of the Cheerios flinched, or even twitched until they were sure she wouldn't come charging back with yet another unsatisfactory remark about whatever she could think of next. Once she was out of view, the pyramid disassembled.

As Santana's feet finally touched ground once again, she was thankful. The amount of time she'd spent balancing at the top of the pyramid under the rays of the scorching sun, she was sure she'd pass out if she was up there any longer. She turned to see a flash of blonde head on over towards her.

"You'd think she'd let us have a day away from practice considering it's the last day before summer" Quinn said matter-of-factly, her voice soft, but laced with annoyance.

Santana smirked nonchalantly before shaking her head slightly. "Really? You know that woman wouldn't let us miss practice, even if her own mother died"

Quinn nodded as they both exchanged amused smirks between themselves.

"So..." Quinn started, re-gaining Santana's attention as they headed back towards the school building and away from the field. "Puck's having his annual 'end of school' party tonight" She stated cooly.

Santana nodded, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

_Why is Quinn telling me this? Is she forgetting that __**I'm**__ the one dating Puck? I get to know about these things before she does._

"Mhm, you're coming right?" She asked Quinn. As much fun as it was getting drunk and high with your boyfriend to celebrate the end of school, it was always fun to celebrate it with your best friend. Not that Santana would ever admit that to Quinn, straight up, anyway.

Quinn nodded, glancing at Santana briefly. "Need me to pick you up?"

"What, no. You're driving with Trouty Mouth. His car is small enough as it is, I'm scared that if I ride with both of you, I'll take up all the condensation in the air, which would ultimately lead him to flop around in the driving seat, his natural function to try and reach a source of water before he dries out completely. I do not want to be witness to that."

Quinn stifled a laugh, not wanting to laugh at the expense of her boyfriend, but not being able to not find Santana's snarky remarks somewhat humorous. They were soon interrupted as Puck jogged up behind both of them, wrapping his arms around Santana as he reached them. Quinn took this as her queue to leave.

"I'll catch you later" She smiled before waving to both of them, and continued walking.

Santana smiled and nodded at her friend before turning around in Puck's arms. Subconsciously, her nose wrinkled and her brow furrowed at the stench of his football jersey.

"Ew! Puck, how much do you sweat during practice?" She pulled herself out of his grasp, not being able to stand so close to him, without fear of passing out due to overwhelming her sense of smell.

Puck settled for just walking beside her, with no physical contact, not wanting to upset or anger the Latina, knowing what her limits were. "So babe, you still coming to the party tonight?"

_Why do I keep getting asked this? If there's free booze, why wouldn't I be?_

"Of course, I get to get my drink on, for free" That signature smirk flickering its way across her perfect, plump lips.

"How about we have an 'end of school' _celebration_ of our own..." Puck said suggestively, his voice wavering an octave lower.

Santana held back a grunt of disapproval, instead satisfying her objections with a headshake. "No, Puck. You know my dad's leaving this afternoon for his business trip..." She attempted to keep her voice at his usual husky pitch, trying not to let it waver in disappointment, or upset.

Puck bit the inside of his lips in sympathy, nodding softly. Santana couldn't help but let a smile wash its way across her lips; she always thought looked adorable when he did that.

"Do you want me to drop you off? At your dads I mean?" Puck asked caringly. As Santana's boyfriend, he knew that summer was going to be hard for her, with her dad away for practically the whole summer.

Santana nodded, smiling gratefully.

* * *

><p>After watching Puck's truck disappear around the block, Santana ruffled through her bag, looking for her house keys, once she found them, she swiftly unlocked the door and walked in, closing it behind her.<p>

"Papa?" The Latina called through the house, wondering if her father was home yet or not. She heard some shuffling coming from her father's study at the back of the house. She figured he'd be in there, so she walked towards the clear glass doors, sliding them open.

Her father's head jolted up as he heard his daughter enter the room, closing his laptop to give her his full attention. "Mija" Her father called affectionately, before standing up and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her in a soft embrace.

"How was school?" Mr Lopez asked as he pulled away from the embrace.

Santana withheld the urge to roll her eyes at the annoying question which was asked every weekday. Instead, she just smiled, knowing her father meant well and was only interested when he asked.

"It was okay, nothing out of the ordinary" She settled with a simple answer. "How was work?"

"Prepping for the case, so my day was long and tiring" Santana could tell her father seemed drained from doing overtime for work, but she knew that he also loved his job. Being a lawyer had been one her father's goals and he had reached it, and was doing really successful too.

"Which reminds me, you're still okay with me being away for the summer? If not, I can always hand the case over to one of my other colleagues at the firm..." He began, but was soon cut off by his daughter.

"No Papa, go. I'll be fine, and I know how hard you've been working up for this, it would be stupid to just give it away to someone else." Which was true, but Santana was also excited to have the house to herself for the entire summer. A mischievous smile flickered onto her lips just at the thought. The amount of sleepovers, parties, nights with Puck...

"Okay, great! Your mother will be expecting you, so don't get there too late, okay?"

Santana's smirk completely vanished from her lips as her father's words flew at her like a bucket of ice cold water. Numbing but stinging at the same time.

"What? ..." She asked slightly venomously. This didn't surprise her father in the slightest. Sure, he knew that she respected him, and behaved well around him, and was generally a good kid, or so he thought. But he also knew that she had enough venom to spray across the entire of Japan.

"Why can't I just stay here?" The Latina asked, confusion lacing her words.

_Fuck. Great, all my summer plans have just been thrown out the window. _

Her father sighed slightly before answering. "Because while I'm gone I'm having renovations done on the house, so I don't want you to be living in a construction site." His voice was a mirror of that stereotypical caring yet stern tone fathers always took when trying to get their point across clearly.

"So instead you think I'd be safer living with a raging alcoholic for the entire summer?" She spat, trying to hold back some of her anger and rage. She didn't like being angry with her father, but she just couldn't seem to bite her tongue at this one.

"Santana Lopez!" He rose his voice slightly as he called her name. "You will not talk about your mother like that! Do you hear me? She may have had some problems in the past, but she's over that now. You'll treat her with respect, and show her the same amount of respect you show me. Do you understand?"

Santana didn't withhold the urge to roll her eyes this time, but she didn't argue back either. She knew when her father took this tone with her that it was clear there were going to be no more arguments, that he had the final word.

"Sure, whatever, I'll go tonight"

"Thank you Mija" He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on top of her forehead before leaving his study to go finish packing for his trip.

* * *

><p>Once Santana's father had left for the airport, she decided to start getting ready for Puck's party. It was just a house party, but practically everyone she knew was going, and Santana being Santana obviously had to look the best.<p>

She wore knee high brown boots, short ripped denim shorts, and a tight blank tank top, revealing her cleavage and her lower abs.

She had decided to make her own way to the party, not wanting to ride with Quinn or Sam, and feeling that it would be rather stupid to call Puck to pick her up and bring her to the party considering it was at his own house.

Once she arrived, she made her way straight towards the kitchen – where the drinks were always kept. The corners of her lips flickered up into a devilish smirk as her eyes scanned over the kitchen island at the amount of booze the party had been inflicted with. She took a plastic red cup from the counter and began to mix vodka and coke. As she brought the cup up to her lips, she took a sip as she let her eyes scan over the lounge, attempting to see if she saw anyone worth socialising with. To her dismay, she saw no one but mindless jocks and Cheerios. Even though she was also a Cheerio, it didn't mean she had to like any of them.

She soon discovered that her cup was empty, she groaned before swiftly hopping up so that she was now sitting on the island, with her legs swinging off the edge. This time, she poured more vodka than coke into her cup, taking a greedy gulp rather than a sip. She smiled as she felt the warm haziness wash over her mind due to her intake of alcohol.

As she looked up from her cup she saw a familiar tanned face smiling at her, she smiled back, snaking her arms around the boy's neck, her fingertips caressing the nape of his neck, playing with the hair of his mohawk. Puck stood with his legs either side of Santana's, wrapping his arms around her torso as he leaned forward to press his lips against hers. Santana felt the warmth wetness of Puck's tongue glide lazily over her bottom lip; she willingly parted her own lips, their tongues now moving together. She could taste the sting of the alcohol on his tongue, and in his breath as their mouths moved against each other.

As the night grew longer, more and more people seemed to have either passed out in various locations around Puck's house, and his lawn. Or they had chosen to leave and head home for the night. By this time, Santana and Puck were already in his room. Their clothes discarded messily around his already messy room.

Strong arms were either side of the Latina's body, as he held himself up, hovering over her as his lips continued to hungrily move against her own. Delicate fingers traced up and down taunt abs hovering above her, raking inwards each and every time Puck playfully pushed their cores together, still clad with underwear. Santana let a moan escape into the kiss as she felt Puck's stiffened member push teasingly into her centre. She could feel the heat build and mount between her legs, with every playful thrust, with every tug of her lips.

Puck disengaged their lips as he began to trail sloppy kisses across her jaw line – still intoxicated with alcohol, just as Santana was too. The Latina pressed her head further back into the pillows, kinking her head slightly allowing her boyfriend better access to her neck. Puck took this as a sign to continue with is oral assault; now nipping and grazing his teeth at the pulse point just below her jaw, lapping his tongue over each place his teeth had grazed, causing Santana to whimper in arousal at the intimate touch. As Puck continued his oral assault, his fingers laced under Santana's back, unhooking her bra before he slowly pulled down the straps from her arms before discarding it with the rest of their clothes somewhere in the room.

Santana was slightly shocked as she noticed Puck's greedy hands hadn't suddenly reached up in a hastily manner to grope at newly revealed flesh. Instead, he continued lacing hungry, teeth grazing, tongue lapping kisses across her neck, trailing them slowly down towards her collar bone. Santana bit down onto her bottom lip lightly as she felt wet lips, and teasing teeth continue to trail in a downwards motion towards sensitive flesh. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips as warm wetness licked teasingly around her nipple, but not yet touching the already painfully erect bud. Puck then withdrew his contact, causing Santana to whimper in disapproval at the loss of contact. But she was soon mildly satisfied once again as she felt him repeat his previous actions on her other nipple. This time, she felt teasing teeth grip onto the erect bud and tug playfully, causing Santana to moan at the sudden roughness. Puck then released the bud, before swirling his tongue around and across it momentarily, before repeating his actions on the opposite bud.

The Latina's eyes fluttered closed as she relaxed into the pillows of the bed, her mind solely focusing on Puck's boyish lips trailing open mouthed kisses across her taunt abs, his teeth grazing, and tongue lapping after each and every kiss. Santana could feel the pressure in her lower stomach slowly build deeper and deeper, yet higher after each kiss was placed. The anticipation dwelling on her caused her state of arousal to increase with just the thought. Puck curled his fingers around the soft lace of her underwear, pulling them down slowly till they were low enough for Santana to kick off with her feet. Santana kept her eyelids fluttered close, but the snapped open as she felt hot breath hovering over her sticky core.

"Puck..." Santana called. But her voice wasn't laced with arousal, edging him on, instead it was slightly stern – a warning.

Puck held back a sigh, leaning upwards slightly to press a soft kiss just below her abs before kneeling on the bed, pulling down his own underwear. Santana propped herself up on her elbows, watching as he freed his erect member from the confines of his boxers. Once it was revealed, Santana bit down onto her lower lip in anticipation at the sight, feeling her core become slightly wetter just at the sight.

Puck smirked as he eyed Santana's expression, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own. As their lips moved against each other, Santana could feel his raging member brush against her dripping core. She moaned into the kiss, thrusting her hips upwards, wanting to create some sort of friction, the pressure at the pit of her stomach building with more touch. Puck smirked into the kiss at his girlfriends' eagerness. He playfully ground his hips against hers, causing Santana's teeth to clench onto his lower lip during the kiss. Santana knew he was teasing her, but she also knew she could play this game just as well as he could.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and began raking her fingernails in a downwards motion across his back till she reached his ass, continuing to rake her fingernails down, causing Puck to involuntarily jolt his hips against her own. She then cupped his ass pushing his hips against her own as she ground hers upwards, causing Puck to subconsciously grunt at the contact.

Puck raised his hips slightly, bringing his own hand down to place his member against Santana's entrance, causing Santana to gasp slightly at the initial contact. He slowly lowered his body back against Santana's, causing his member to slide freely inside. A throaty moan emitted Santana's lips as she felt Puck's stiffened shaft move deeper inside of her, feeling as he began thrusting at a steady pace.

Puck pressed his lips against the silky, sensitive flesh of the Latina's neck, placing hungry, eager kisses against her pulse point, as he fastened his pace; his raging member moving faster and deeper inside of Santana.

Santana began to rake her fingernails against Puck's lower back attentively. She was sure that she was leaving sharp scratches against his toned back, but she couldn't care less. Her mind was elsewhere, no longer focusing on what day it was, what time it was, or where they were. The only thing her mind was focused on was each time that certain spot was hit, the wave of pleasure that sent ecstatic bolts of pleasure to ripple through her entire body, reaching its highest point at the pit of her stomach, the pressure rising and building.

Puck could feel Santana's walls clench around his member each time his hips were flush against hers, bringing him close to his sweet release. He could feel the pressure building, and rising, his member twitching with anticipation as he grew closer and closer.

The Latina could feel Puck's thrusts quicken, she moaned into the sweaty, sex filled air as she felt her stomach clench with each wave of pleasure, her fingernails digging deeper into the warm, sweaty flesh of Puck's lower back. She could feel it, she was on the brink of a body shattering release. As Puck thrust one more time, hitting the stomach clenching spot; her stomach clenched, her fingernails dug deeper, her eyes clenched shut. She no longer tried to withhold her moans of pleasure as she let a loud throaty moan escape her lips as she reached that body shattering bliss.

Puck released his member, falling back onto the bed beside Santana, his breathing just as ragged and uneven as hers.

* * *

><p>A familiar sound began filling through the musky atmosphere of Puck's bedroom, uncomfortably waking Santana up from a sleeping sombre. As she jolted up, realising that the familiar sound that had began echoing, had been her ringtone, she felt her head pound at the sudden movement. Her eyelids clamped down, trying to adjust to the sudden pain. Groggily she climbed out of Puck's messy bed, fumbling around on the floor trying to find her phone. After a few more seconds of fumbling she found it in the back pocket of the jeans she was wearing last night.<p>

She answered it without checking the caller ID.

"_Hello?"_ She asked groggily, her voice still laced with sleep.

"_Santana! Where are you?"_ Mr Lopez called, raising his voice slightly.

Santana's eyes shot open slightly at the sound of his voice_. "Uh, I'm at Quinn's..."_ She tried to make her lie sound convincing.

"_I told you to go to your mother's house. Not to Quinn's. Get ready"_

"_What? Why, do I have to go there now?" _

"_No, I booked you for dance lessons, throughout summer so you would have something to do, other than lazing around at your friends' houses the entire time. Hurry up, they start at eleven, at the Performing Arts Centre, adios Mija" With_ that, Mr Lopez cut the call.

Santana audibly groaned at the thought of being compressed into a sweaty rehearsal room with snobby performing arts students, all fighting to be the best in the class. She had nothing against performing arts; she was part of Glee, after all. It was just the thought of actually going to a centre specifically for lessons and practicing. She grimaced at the thought.

She checked the time on her phone – it was already 10:30. If she was going to make it on time she wouldn't have time to stop off at her mom's house to change. She let out another audible groan. She slipped back into the clothes she had worn the night before, deciding to leave Puck sleeping, not having the time to explain everything. She walked into the family bathroom, splashing water over her face. Her eyes glistened slightly as she noticed Mrs Puckerman's makeup on the counter. It wouldn't hurt if she used just a little, would it?

After she was moderately happy with how she looked now. Having managed to slightly mask her hung-over look with Mrs Puckerman's makeup. She headed out of the house. After walking for twenty long minutes in the blistering heat, to her surprise she made it on time, give or take a few minutes.

After talking to the lady at reception, she followed her directions through the centre, coming to a halt when she read the door sign 'Dance: Rehearsal Room 7'. Without bothering to knock, she pushed open the door and walked in. As the Latina entered the room, her dark chocolate eyes briefly scanned the room – just as she thought, snobby performing arts kids. They had already begun stretching, all wearing the appropriate clothing.

_Crap... _

In her haze of rushing this morning she had completely forgotten that she'd need to wear something appropriate to the lesson, the thought hadn't once even crossed her mind.

"Excuse me, Miss..." The dance instructor called towards Santana.

He was tall, and slim, but his body was visibly toned, most probably from years of dancing. He had hazelnut skin, and bright blonde hair. Santana's instinctive thought was that he was gay, and she was most probably right.

"Lopez" She informed him, after realizing he was informing her.

She watched as his thick lips turned into a small grin, causing her to furrow her eyebrows slightly in utter confusion.

"Right, I guess you're Santana. I'm Markus; I spoke to your dad yesterday."

Santana didn't even have the effort to verbally reply, she just gave one slow nod of her head.

"But I must say, I'm already pretty disappointed. This is a dance lesson, and you're not dressed very appropriately. How do you expect to dance in that?" He asked, waving his hands slightly gesturing to her outfit.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, being here wasn't my first choice; in fact I didn't know I was going to be here till half hour ago. And I don't expect to dance today" She snapped lazily.

Markus' expression faltered slightly at the sharpness of Santana's tone. "Take off your boots, and your socks, you can dance barefoot"

Santana's face completely fell. "You expect me to walk around barefoot in this germ infected room? Hell to the no." She stared blankly at Markus for a few moments, knowing that if her dad and he had already had a conversation, then it was most likely that he'd be calling in to check up on her progress, and to check that she's actually attending these lessons. After her short mental battle, she dramatically sighed before slipping off her boots and socks, placing them in the far corner of the room where it seemed the other students had placed their belongings.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" A bubbly voice echoed through the studio, causing Santana to flick her eyes up to see who had just come bursting in, announcing it to everyone. The Latina flickered her eyes over the students' body; she was wearing grey sweatpants, but Santana could tell she had long toned legs. She wore a tight white tank top, clinging to her taunt abs perfectly, revealing a small amount of cleavage. Long blonde hair, and milky cream skin, piercing blue eyes...

Santana hadn't realised that she had been staring until she noticed the blonde's eyes flicker up and lock with her own. She blinked repeatedly, averting her gaze elsewhere.

_What am I doing? _

Santana couldn't quite pin point why her gaze had lingered over the blonde for so long, she was a girl. And Santana had Puck, a boyfriend, who was a boy. Her brow subconsciously furrowed in a sudden confusion, one which she couldn't quite understand. All she knew was that she suddenly felt flustered after being caught staring at the blonde, and she felt overwhelmingly self conscious being in the same room as her; which was very uncharacteristic for the fiery Latina.

During her internal battle with her thoughts, she had failed to notice that Markus had started the class. As her eyes flickered back up, she noticed that everyone seemed to be copying simple dance moves after Markus demonstrated them. Hip-Hop music blasted through the surround sound speakers which were situated in each corner of the room. The Latina suddenly felt her head begin to thud and pound against her skull – still not fully recovered from the night before. She began watching Markus, realising that she hadn't yet began participating, thankfully. Her dark chocolaty orbs then began roaming the room, watching the students flawlessly decipher each movement without faltering once. She definitely did not belong here. Sure, she could dance, but not as good as the other kids in the room. Her eyes then fixed themselves upon a certain blonde; Santana watched as her body moved in a fluid-like motion to the beat of the music, it was mesmerising, angelic, and flattering to watch. She watched as her hips swerved and thrusted, as her hair flicked with each movement.

_Why couldn't I pull my gaze from her? What was it that pulled me into this trance? I had never focused my attention towards another girl like this before..._

"Brittany!" She heard Markus call over the blasting thud of the music. Santana didn't pay any attention, that wasn't her name, she didn't care. That was until she saw the blonde she had been staring, falter her movements, coming to a complete stop. Santana's eyes widened slightly as she noticed Brittany turn around and make eye contact with her once again.

_Crap! Twice, really Santana, twice?_

She asked herself, bewildered by her current strange behaviour. Brittany then averted herself from the group, walking towards Santana, who was still leaning against the back wall.

Santana felt her breathing slightly quicken, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion yet again. This had never happened to her before. No one had managed to make her breath hitch, or make it quicken, but this blonde seemed to be doing just that by walking towards her. Not even Puck had managed to do that to her.

Her breathing began to even out once again as she notice Brittany just lean against the wall beside her. Maybe she was just taking a time-out? She could hear a muffled sound coming from beside her, she assumed it was from Brittany, but due to the loud music she was unable to understand her. She turned her head slightly, a dumbfound expression on her face. Santana then watched as Brittany turned to face her, leaning forward slightly.

Santana could feel the heat radiate from Brittany's lips, just inches from her ear, causing a tingling feeling to wave through her body, she inaudibly gulped at the sensation.

"I said; why are you not dancing?" Brittany repeated before pulling back slightly.

The Latina tried to stay unfazed. "Why did you _stop_ dancing?" She questioned, inwardly smirking. She heard Brittany let out a small laugh before leaning back towards her again.

"Markus wants me to get you to dance" There it was again, that tingling sensation that swarmed her entire being. Was it wrong for her to crave it?

Santana didn't answer, so Brittany leaned in once again. "I'm Brittany"

"Santana..." She smiled in return.

"C'mon, we'll start slow..." Brittany then tapped Santana's hand briefly before pulling herself away from the wall, causing Santana to do the same.

"Just copy what I do, If you find anything hard, just tell me"

Santana then watched as Brittany began breaking down the movements Markus had previously showed the rest of the class at the start of the lesson. They didn't seem too difficult, so Santana began dancing along with Brittany.

Brittany then began showing her the second set of movements. Right, left, right, right, spin, left. Santana nodded, and then began once Brittany repeated the moves. After Santana span, she abruptly stopped her motions. She felt her stomach clench slightly, before she felt warmth bubble up from her stomach to the back of her throat.

_Oh no..._

Brittany watched in confusion as Santana's hands came to clasp against her mouth as she made a beeline for the door, running towards the closest bathroom.

Luckily for her, and her stomach, the closest bathroom wasn't too far away. She burst through the door and ran into the closest stall, dropping to her knees as her hands gripped onto the sides of the toilet seat as she opened her mouth, emptying out the contents of her stomach – last night's alcohol consumption.

After gagging a few more times, she realised that she was just dry heaving, and that nothing else would project, she fell against the bathroom stall, her head resting against the wall. The sound of the door creaking open echoed through the public bathroom – Santana stilled her movements. Was she allowed to be in here? It was her first day even being in this Performing Arts Centre, she didn't know which rooms were off limits.

She heard the soft thud of rubber against tiles, before it stopped completely.

"Santana?" A voice called softly into the atmosphere.

The Latina let out a sigh; she should have figured Markus would have sent someone after her to see why she had abruptly run out of his class.

Seconds later someone had pulled open the door to the stall she was currently sat in. Santana's eyes flickered upwards, until they landed on piercing blue orbs.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, looking down towards her, sitting on the floor. She had a confused, slightly dopey look washed across her features. For some reason Santana couldn't help but subconsciously smile at it.

As Santana hadn't immediately answered her question, Brittany attempted to fill the silence. "I would have found you sooner, but I got lost... There are so many rooms in this building, and big buildings confuse me..." The corners of Santana's lips flickered up higher as that adorable dopey look washed its way across Brittany's features once more.

"I'm fine, now anyway. I guess I just had a little too much fun last night..."

Brittany just nodded before her eyes glistened, as she remembered something. "I brought your boots out for you. The lesson is nearly finished, so Markus said you could leave if you want to." She then placed the boots down onto the floor beside the stall. Brittany watched as Santana slid her socks and boots back on.

Once Santana had composed herself, she got back to her feet; she suddenly felt flustered under Brittany's piercing blue gaze once again. So she walked over to the sinks, running the taps, and letting the water run over her hands.

She then looked up into the mirror above the sink, her eyes catching Brittany staring at her this time. She smirked smugly at herself. She wasn't the one doing the staring this time. But there it was again, that instant confusion, masking her thoughts in a smoky haze. Why did she feel smug about this? If it were anyone else, she would have shot them a death glare and a few snide remarks before leaving the bathroom, acting as if nothing ever happened. But for some reason Santana couldn't bring herself to even give the smallest of death glares, she couldn't even find it in herself to completely ignore Brittany and walk out of the bathroom. Instead she smiled shyly through the reflection in the mirror, watching as Brittany did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> _Hope you liked it? Review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear what y'all think about it; if it needs improvements, what I did wrong etc etc. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't Fight This Feeling  
><strong>

**Authors Note: **_I just wanted to thank all of the people that added this story to their story alert, or added it to their favourites! And to the people that reviewed it, it means a lot! I'll try to update at around the same time each week, and keep updates regular._

_I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors or any mistakes in general. This chapter was slightly rushed; I'll clean everything up sometime this week!_

**Chapter Two: Revelations.**

_Yellow and frilly. It sort of reminds me of gay custard._

"Quinn, how do you ever have the confidence to walk out of your house wearing this?" Santana had an unpleasant disgruntled expression plastered across her lips. "Or any of your other clothes..." She mumbled as she turned away from Quinn.

Quinn's expression faltered briefly for a moment, hearing Santana's not so discrete mumbling, before her composed expression crept its way across her features almost naturally. "Santana, there is nothing wrong with the clothes I wear. And If you don't want to wear my clothes for another day, just go to your Mom's and get changed, into your own clothes" Quinn stated matter-of-factly.

Santana eyed herself in Quinn's full length wall mirror, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "I think I might do that. I just don't think I'll be able to walk the streets wearing this; I look like an extra from _The Sound of Music_, Quinn." Her eyes flickered to Quinn's through the reflection of the mirror, smirking slightly as she saw a familiar scowl looking back at her.

"Go to your mums before you become a dead extra" Quinn said flatly, becoming obviously annoyed with Santana's continued remarks about the way she dressed. "You've already put it off for the whole weekend; she's probably worried about you..."

Santana subconsciously scoffed at Quinn's statement about her Mom. "You really don't know my Mom. She's probably passed out somewhere in her house, stinking of alcohol."

Even though Santana was playing it cool, seeming like she was unfazed by her own spiteful statement about her Mom, Quinn could still recognise the hurt, and disappointment hidden in her voice.

"I could come with you, if you want..." Quinn offered kindly. She knew that Santana would probably object, not wanting people to see her showing any emotion, whatsoever.

"No thanks Fabray" Santana said as she turned away from the mirror, walking towards the bed to sit opposite her friend. Quinn smirked softly, knowing that would be her answer.

"Anyway, Its Monday, I have dance today" As she mentioned her plans for today, and what they would consist of; Santana could feel her lips twitching at the sides, involuntarily trying to perk up into a smile at the thought. Quinn seemed to notice this.

"I know that look..." The blonde said, narrowing her eyes as she speculated her friend.

"What? What look?" The Latina asked, trying to act as if she had no idea what Quinn was talking about.

Quinn smirked knowingly, she knew she had caught Santana off-guard, which isn't something that happened rarely. "The look you had on your face a few seconds ago. That look you get when you're being human for a few seconds, actually showing real emotion." She gestured.

Santana tried to shrug off what Quinn had just said. "Quinn, now you just sound as weird as your clothes look."

"Whatever, I know you're hiding something, I'll figure it out... Is it a boy? Are you cheating on Puck?" Quinn's eyes lit up in quizzical enthusiasm.

"Oh my god." Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn's ridiculous accusation, before standing up off the bed in disbelief. "I should probably go if I'm gonna make it on time, I'll see you later".

* * *

><p>The walk to her Mom's was long, hot, and torturous. It was obvious that it was going to be one hot summer. As Santana walked up to the porch of her Mom's house, she could feel a light layer of sweat film over her clammy skin in the smouldering heat. She expected some sort of relief from the vicious heat as she stepped up onto the porch, hoping the small roof would act as some sort of shield, she couldn't have been more wrong.<p>

Santana searched her eyes out onto the drive, noticing her Mom's car was sat there.

_Maybe if I creep in, head for my room I can be in and out without her noticing me. I really can't be bothered to deal with her right now._

Slowly, and carefully, Santana pushed open the front door; the cool breeze of the inside of the house welcoming her like an old friend. She momentarily closed her eyes, savouring the cool relief she was receiving, before re-opening them quickly. Luckily, she managed to close the door as quietly as she had opened it, before slowly walking towards the stairs. As she reached the second step, the floorboard creaked; Santana froze, her face wincing slightly, as if she had been caught doing something drastically wrong. After standing there froze, in a statuesque position, she didn't hear any movement in the house, and reasoned that it would be safe to continue her venture up the staircase. Once she reached halfway, her body froze once again, as a familiar, but also forgotten voice called out to her.

"Santana" Her mother greeted her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Maria" Santana replied, without turning around to face her Mom. She hadn't called her Mom, 'Mom' since she had lost contact with her, so instead she just referred to her using her name.

"No Hello?"

Santana sighed slightly, realising that her plan had in fact failed, and there was a zero percent chance that she would be able to get to her room without actually talking to her Mom. So instead, she turned around on the step, facing her Mom for the first time in almost four years.

She tried not to let her current facial expression falter. She tried not to show that she was shocked, impressed almost. She tried not to believe it, in case it was too good to be true.

Maria Lopez was stood at the foot of the stairs, looking more vibrant than she ever had in her entire life. She looked clean, like she hadn't consumed alcohol for a long time; she looked like she was actually taking care of herself. This new revelation seemed to shock Santana. She had expected to find her Mom messy, possibly drunk, reeking of alcohol and cigarettes, but what she found was the exact opposite.

Santana didn't quite know what to say, or how to respond, so instead she just stood her place, her face blank; she still had a lot of questions for her, but she knew that now wasn't the time.

Maria was the first one to break the unsettling silence which had taken residence between the both of them. "You look good Mija..."

There it was; that one word that would crumble Santana's stance in a blink of an eye. Her heart tugged at the familiar affectionate name her Mother would call her by. It brought back a rush of emotions, feelings, and memories – washing over Santana's facade of nonchalance. She couldn't control that yearning for motherly affection; she had gone years without it, and with that one word, she felt herself crumble with need and desire for it. It felt as though she had gone too long without it, that she needed it now. But she also knew why she had lost touch with her Mom, and she questioned whether this was all just an act; Santana couldn't help but wonder if her mom would just fall back into her alcoholism at some point during the summer.

Santana blinked haphazardly, realising she hadn't yet replied. "Thanks..." It seemed to be the only word she could muster to use, so she offered a small smile too.

Maria returned the smile, heartedly. "I didn't expect you to be the..." She wavered her hands in examination over the dress that Santana was wearing. "...dress, type..."

Santana's brow knitted together briefly in confusion as she looked down to examine what she was wearing, remembering that she had borrowed Quinn's excuse of an outfit. "It's Quinn's" She stated.

"You're still friends with Quinn? Mija that's great; I remember the both of you were the best of friends when you were younger"

Santana couldn't help but smile at this – her mom was right, her and Quinn had been close for most of their life. Since meeting in preschool, they've been inseparable.

She was then pulled from her thoughts as the sound of her mother's voice fluttered up the staircase towards her. "Your dad dropped off your stuff before he left for his flight, so everything you need should be in your room, make yourself at home! Oh, and I'm making Paella tonight, I remembered it's your favourite, and I'd love for you to join me." Maria then smiled at her daughter before sauntering off into one of the other rooms.

* * *

><p>Santana took a quick shower before getting ready to leave and head to the Performing Arts Centre for her dance lesson. She wore light makeup, and her hair down; she remembered that she needed to dress appropriately. So she wore baggy black sweat pants, and a tight black tank top. Happy with her appearance she headed out.<p>

As she stepped into the blistering heat of the summer air, she lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the blinding rays of sunlight. Groaning, she reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone to check the time. As she did, she felt her keys jingle against the plastic of her phone.

_My car..._

She checked the time on her phone; 10:45. Her dad's house wasn't too far from her mom's, so maybe if she walked fast she would be able to get it, and then drive really quickly to the Arts Centre. She bit the inside of her lip for a moment, pondering the idea. She then remembered the bunched up yellow fabric in the palm of her hand – Quinn's dress. Her plan was to take it with her to her class, then drop it off on her way home. But now that she thought about it, she didn't really want to walk around carrying this – it was almost as bad as wearing it.

_I'll get my car._

* * *

><p>By the time Santana had walked to her dads, got her car, and driven to the Arts Centre, she hadn't once checked the time. She stepped out of her black Nissan before locking it and walking towards the entrance of the building. As her skin connected with the glass of the doors, she winced slightly at the initial contact. It seemed as though the glass had absorbed the heat of the sun. It was an unpleasant feeling to say the least.<p>

Her brow furrowed slightly in confusion as to why it was so quiet, and so lifeless inside. Her eyes fluttered up to the clock situated behind the reception desk, it was 11:30. She was already half an hour late.

_Fuck..._

Santana initially braced herself for whatever Markus would throw at her in conclusion to her being this late to his lesson, not that she wasn't completely confident about her rebuttal. A smug smirk managed to creep its way across her plump, full lips at the thought.

She could hear the music pumping through the room, causing a vibrating tremor across the walls of the corridor as she walked towards the room. Without knocking, she pushed open the black door which read _'Dance: Rehearsal Room 7'. _As she did, the pumping music seemed to come to an abrupt halt, her eyes then flickered to the front of the studio, her eyes landing on a very vexed and very aggravated Markus.

"Get out." He stated blankly, obviously trying to keep his frustration under tap.

Subconsciously, Santana's face scrunched up slightly in disbelief. "Are you serious?" She spat.

"Do I look serious Santana?"

Santana shrugged nonchalantly. "Those caterpillars which seem to have taken up residence on your face, which you call eyebrows, take up most of your face, so it's kinda hard to tell..."

"GET OUT!" Markus all but yelled at the fiery Latina.

Santana audibly groaned before throwing her head back in exasperation and walking back out of the studio. She was thankful for the fact that the whole building had the cool, relaxing breeze of air conditioning, not just the classrooms and studios. Guessing that Markus probably wouldn't want her back in there anytime soon, she leaned against the wall of the corridor, sliding down it till her butt reached the floor.

She was left alone with her thoughts, her wandering, confusing thoughts. Santana was sort of happy that she had dance every weekday, it gave her a distraction; and today of all days she really craved that distraction.

Since her small interaction with her mom this morning, this film of anxiety seemed to have washed its way over her small stature. It was smothering, suffocating almost; she was hoping for her dance lesson to be a distraction from it. She wasn't quite sure why she was feeling this way, maybe it was because she was hoping for her mom to still be that same woman, that same raging alcoholic who she had lost contact with four years ago.

_It would have been easier that way..._

"What would have been easier?"

Santana jumped slightly at the sound of a familiar, yet new voice.

_Wait, I didn't say that out loud, did I?_

She didn't think she said it out loud, but she must have done if she was heard. She inhaled lightly through her nose, attempting to compose herself, and rid her mind of her anxious thoughts about her new home life.

Santana noticed a wave of blonde crash down beside her, the scent of her hair fluttering through the air and intoxicating the Latina's senses, her thoughts became slightly incoherent and jumbled momentarily, till that same familiar voice pulled her from her scent intoxicated faze.

"Santana?"

Santana turned her head, her eyes flickering over to land on creamy pale skin, light pink lips, and then those ocean blue eyes. There it was again – the feeling of anxiety washing over her senses, clouding everything. But it wasn't the same anxious feeling she had gotten after her encounter with her mom. This was a... nice anxious feeling. She felt excited, and scared, but even with the scared feeling she couldn't help but feel even more excited. She didn't know what it was, it was like someone had poured gasoline in the form of adrenaline over her body, and ignited her with a flame, sparking every sense, heightening everything she saw, felt, and smelt.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly, as she realised she had entranced in yet another daze within the time span of under five minutes. She felt the heat radiate from her cheeks slightly, and it wasn't due to the blistering heat of the sun either.

_Okay, what the fuck? _

It was unusual for Santana to lose her composure at all, even in the most tensed, or heated moments, so it was beyond her belief that she had lost her composure twice, in front of the same person.

"How comes you're out here?" She asked Brittany, trying to divert the blondes' previous question.

"I told Markus I needed to pee" Brittany shrugged nonchalantly.

Santana frowned slightly "And do you need to pee?" She asked quizzically, realising that Brittany hadn't walked off towards the bathroom, but had instead sat beside her.

Brittany shook her head. "No"

Santana's brow furrowed deeper in confusion, but before she could ask anymore, Brittany began to speak again.

"I thought you might need company, and I didn't wanna get lost trying to find you again like the last time, so I came out before you walked off somewhere so I wouldn't get lost again. Getting lost is confusing..." Brittany stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Santana watched as the blondes lips pulled up slightly at one side in thought as she explained to her why she was sat out here with her.

_God you're so adorable... Wait, what? Fuck, what was that? _

Santana mentally kicked herself for even thinking such things. She couldn't, she wouldn't.

_Get a grip Lopez!_

"So, why were you late?" Brittany questioned.

Santana felt a pang of guilt, realising she was sort of leading Brittany to have a one-sided conversation, as she couldn't quite control her sudden dazes and mental battles with her thoughts. Which is another thing which fired up her confusion once again – she usually didn't care about most people, so she had no idea whatsoever why she was feeling guilty about this girl, who she had met only twice before.

"I went to pick up my car" She stated honestly.

Brittany just nodded. "At least you're dressed right today I see, and you don't show any signs of wanting to throw up, so I'm guessing you're not hung over today either" She said playfully, causing Santana to let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, no partying from me last night" A sudden curiosity then sparked its way into her thoughts. "So how comes Markus practically lets you roam free?"

"I know Markus from my old dance school back in California, so when I moved here a few months back, I just started lessons here"

Santana nodded thoughtfully "Hm, so that's why I've never seen you around, you're new in town..." She thought about it momentarily, suddenly wondering if she would be starting school here after summer was over. A part of her, hoped that she would start at McKinely. But then she realised she had absolutely no idea how old this girl was.

"So what school do go?" She asked casually, trying not to make it sound as if she was creepishly interested in her life details.

Santana watched as Brittany's brow furrowed slightly, and her lips pulled up at just one side as she thought about the question for a moment. "I only just moved a few weeks ago, so I haven't started school here yet."

The Latina nodded once again, satisfied with the answer she was given to her growing curiosity. As her eyes fluttered back up to angelic, creamy white skin, her eyes locked with clear, crystal ocean blue eyes. That ignited adrenaline, fire-like feeling soon washed its way across her entire being once again in a flame like sensation. Her breathe hitched, and it felt as though her tunnel vision had been heightened, and specified to only focus on crystal blue eyes. She had never seen eyes like that before; they seemed so free and innocent, yet they told a thousand different stories. Stories of which Santana was suddenly curious and intrigued to find out. She needed to find out; she needed Brittany to tell her these stories, the adventures, each tale; and she had absolutely no idea why. Santana broke the intense gaze, blinking before breaking eye contact momentarily as she suddenly felt flustered whilst being under her gaze, realising that Brittany must have been watching her the entire time.

"D-do you think Markus will let me back in?" She asked slightly awkwardly, but yet she didn't feel awkward in the way she should, after just having an intense gazing session with another girl. It was the fact that she didn't feel awkward about it, which made her feel awkward.

Brittany shook her head. "Probably not today, he doesn't seem very happy, he seems angry. Like an angry lion. So unless you want your head ripped off by a lion, I wouldn't go back inside..."

Santana couldn't help but smile in awe at Brittany's adorable use of a metaphor to describe Markus and his anger. "Okay, I'll take your advice, I won't go feed myself to the angry lion" She noticed Brittany's lips flicker up into an amused smile after hearing Santana use her metaphor.

"Good, because I don't want him to eat you, you're nice, I like you" Brittany stated honestly, but playfully, leaving the words to linger in the atmosphere.

_Don't think about..._

The Latina warned herself not to think about that statement. She was already confused about enough things in her life right now as it was, she didn't want to add another thing on to the heap of confusion. But she found her next words stumble from her lips involuntarily.

"I like you too"

_Fuck._

Her nerves were slightly settled as she noticed that the smile which was happily plastered across Brittany's flawless features hadn't faltered, not even in the slightest. She felt her lips curve up into a similar smile, mirroring hers.

Santana's brow furrowed as she watched Brittany stand up and walk further down the corridor, and further away from the studio. "Where are you going?" Santana questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Brittany stopped in her tracks and spun on her heels playfully so that she was now facing Santana from a distance. "Home?" Brittany watched as the confused expression didn't fall from the Latina's face, so she continued to explain. "He won't realise if we leave, like I said; he's too unhappy today to care."

Santana nodded, as she pursed her lips together slightly before standing up herself. Although she wanted the distraction today, she seemed to have found one in Brittany, but it seemed to be more than just a distraction.

As they reached the main doors to the centre, Brittany walked over to a navy blue Ford, which Santana presumed was her car. She then stuck her hand into the pocket of her sweats, pulling out her keys before unlocking her car.

"See you tomorrow"

Santana looked up to the source of the voice – A smiling Brittany. She returned the smile, before giving a small wave. "You too"

She watched as Brittany climbed into her car, before doing the same.

Santana was overly happy about her choice of wearing sweat pants instead of shorts, even though she could feel a light layer of sweat cover her legs. Because she knew she'd rather endure the slight moisture than have her skin touch the hot, sticky leather of her cars interior.

* * *

><p>The drive to Quinn's was short. She was thankful that Lima was such a small town, it made travelling in the summers blistering heat a lot easier, she could escape the scorching rays a lot faster. She kept her thoughts low, and her car stereo high.<p>

The ignition was cut as she parked onto the Fabray's drive. She grabbed the bundle of pale yellow clothing from the passenger's seat before climbing out of her car and making her way up to the front door.

After knowing Quinn for practically all of her life, she knew that both of her parents would be at work right now, so without even knocking Santana walked through the door as if it were her own home. In some ways it was; if she wasn't at home, or spending the night at Puck's when his mom was away, she spent most of her time here with Quinn.

"Honey, I'm home!" She called through the house, knowing it would make Quinn laugh. She also wanted to know which room she was in so she didn't have to traipse around the house looking for her.

Santana could hear Quinn's distinctive laughing; she walked across the landing and into the lounge, balling up her dress and throwing it at the back of her head as if she were trying to shoot hoops in basketball.

"Thanks, Santana. I've been waiting all day to get clothes thrown at my head"

The Latina shrugged before slumping down onto the sofa beside her friend.

"So, how's your mom?" Quinn asked almost hesitantly. She knew if she even misplaced one word Santana could turn from somewhat calm and collected, to angry and violent within seconds. Quinn couldn't help but feel confused as she watched Santana smirk at her question.

"She's great, actually. She looks great too, she looks clean, you know? The house actually looks like a house now; I couldn't smell any alcohol while I was there..."

There was a short pause; Quinn decided it was best not to interrupt.

"She looks like she used to, before... she actually looks like my mom again..." Santana said stiffly, staring out in front of her, not really focusing her sight on anything in particular.

Quinn watched her friend for a moment. "That's a good thing, right? I mean, she's cleaned up her act, why aren't you happy about this?" She wondered.

Santana took a moment to think about that; Quinn was right – she shouldn't be feeling all of these confused, anxious feelings about the situation with her mom, she should be happy, ecstatic, over the moon even, that her mom had finally got her act together and sobered up.

* * *

><p>After spending practically the rest of her day with Quinn; just lazing around, watching movies and goofing out, she decided it was probably a good idea to head home.<p>

Before heading to the house she pulled her phone from the pocket of her sweats, it had been on silent throughout the day, and most of the weekend. She had only really used it to check the time. She noticed she had a few missed calls, some from Quinn, her dad, and most of them were from Puck. She didn't really have the energy to call anyone right now, so she decided to just call her dad before she slept tonight. Scrolling through the options, she opened a blank message, typing a quick text to Puck.

_"__Hey! Sorry for not answering your calls, or replying to your texts. And for disappearing the other morning. I'll explain when I see you next. xx"_

Once she got home, she headed straight towards the kitchen; as she made her way through the house, she could feel her mouth begin to water, and her stomach clench with hunger and desire at the mouth watering scent that had began wafting through the house. It brought a content smile to her lips, it brought back childhood memories.

"Hey" She greeted as she saw her mom preparing everything for dinner.

"Mija, hey. The table is set in the dining room, head on in; I'll be there in a second" Maria ordered as she began filling a bowl.

Santana nodded before leaving the room and heading towards the dining room; the table was set perfectly, so she sat down at one of the chairs, taking a sip from her glass of water, welcoming the cooling sensation as it trickled down her throat.

She looked up to find her mom placing the deliciously prepared food onto the table, before taking a seat herself, opposite Santana at the table.

"It all looks and smells amazing, just how I remember it"

Maria smiled thankfully at her daughter. "I'm glad you decided to come, it means a lot to me..."

Santana nodded in understanding, it meant a lot to her too; she thought about what Quinn had said to her earlier that day, she should be happy about this. "I wanted to, I've missed you mom..."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> _I know I mentioned Santana's home life a lot in this chapter, but bare with me, it will play a part in upcoming chapters!_ _So, review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't Fight This Feeling  
><strong>

**Authors Note: **_HUGE apologies for the late update. I had no internet for a while, so I had no way of updating; but I managed to write two chapters in the time, yay! So the next chapter will be up sooner than you think. And thanks again to the people that added this to their alerts and to the people who reviewed. Reviews are motivating, and I like to know what I'm doing right/wrong. Anndd because I took forever to update, this chapter is long._

**Chapter Three: Indecisive **

_Hot, burning leather. Sweaty clammy bodies. Should I really be thinking about the temperature of the trucks interior, and how awkward, and slightly off putting it is to have Puck's hot, sweaty, heavy body pressed against me in the back seat of his truck? Is that so wrong? Shouldn't my mind be consumed about the way his lips enrapt mine in a rugged, yet arousing manner. How his body tightens against mine in all the right places, causing whimpers to emit from my lips, into his mouth. The way he teasingly rolls his hips against mine as he hovers above me, making me want more? I can't, because; his lips do not arouse me the way they used to, his body feels alien to me, I don't want more, in fact, I'd be happy if he just climbed up, off me, so I could sit up from under his awkward body. _

"Santana, you okay?"

Santana's deep chocolaty orbs flickered open and up, staring back into confused, wary hazel orbs. She hadn't seemed to have even noticed Puck pull away from her, which only seemed to confuse her more.

"Mhm?" She questioned, having not heard him the first time.

Puck pulled himself away from Santana and into a sitting position, waiting for Santana to do the same before he repeated himself.

"What's wrong with you?" He didn't sound angry, he sounded confused, and slightly hurt. Which didn't falter to catch Santana off-guard; Puck wasn't known to be caring or affectionate; he wasn't known to show any caring emotion at all.

"What do you mean?" She tried her best to act and look confused, even though she knew exactly what Puck meant.

Puck raised one of his eyebrows questioningly. "What do you mean, what do I mean? You know exactly what I mean"

Santana just shook her head, hoping to play innocent. It seemed to fool Puck.

He sighed softly before starting his explanation. "You just seem so... lost lately. Like your mind is always somewhere else, while your with me. Is it me? Do you want to break up?"

Santana's eyes widened and she began speaking before her mind even registered what she was thinking. "No, it's not you, and I don't want to break up"

_This would be so much easier if I knew why I felt like this._

She had to think of an excuse, at least until she had figured everything out for herself, and it needed to be a believable lie. Her eyes glistened slightly as she thought of the perfect excuse.

"It's just... everything with my mom..." She didn't elaborate anymore on her reason, letting her sentence hang in the air, hoping it would give some sort of dramatic effect.

Santana watched as Puck nodded his head in thought; he stayed silent for a while, and for a moment.

_Oh God, what if he doesn't believe me? He's not talking. He isn't falling for my lie... It's not technically lying is it? I just don't have a real reason, not yet..._

"I'm sorry..." Puck's voice pulled her from her confusing thoughts.

_Am I hearing straight?_

Her brow creased in confusion. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for questioning you about it, I should have already known that it would be hard for you, you know, living with your mom now." He then leaned over and placed a soft chaste kiss against her plump pink lips. "Whenever you need to talk, just know that you can talk to me. I want to be one of those boyfriends who helps out, with emotional stuff as well."

Santana could feel a lump forming at the back of her throat, her mouth suddenly becoming dry, her tongue now resembling a carpet of sand. Was this guilt? For any other girl, Puck would be being the perfect boyfriend right now, but Santana still couldn't figure out why she was feeling like this. She couldn't quite gather the words to speak, so instead she just smiled thankfully and nodded slightly.

"I guess I should probably drop you off for your dance class then..." Santana watched as Puck climbed back into the front seat, before she did the same.

The ride to the Performing Arts Studio was quite short, but it gave her enough time to think about things, trying to analyze her current situation, whatever that was exactly.

_I shouldn't be being distant with Puck, I've practically known him all my life, and he's such a great boyfriend. He's caring, loving, sexy, protective... Maybe it's me; maybe I'm being a crap girlfriend. Maybe if I tried harder with him, then the confusion and the awkwardness will go away..._

The Latina was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt the truck come to an abrupt halt, jolting her in her seat slightly, feeling the seatbelt tighten against her chest. The truck was old, and rusted, and the brakes should probably be replaced sooner or later. Her eyes flickered up to the building; the glistening sun rays beaming off the 'Lima Studio Of Performing Art's' sign, directing it's rays in counter directions. Santana blinked rapidly before penetrating her gaze elsewhere, not wanting to be blinded by the viscous glare of light.

Puck turned slightly in his seat to face Santana. "So I guess I'll see you later then? That is, if you're still coming to the party?"

One of the great advantages of summer break – you can party whenever you want, as there is no school the next day. Not that that ever seemed to stop most of the McKinely student body from partying it out during the week anyway.

"It's a party, why would you even need to ask?" She asked, her signature smirk creeping its way onto her face naturally. She then leaned over, her lips connecting instantly with Puck's. She took his bottom lip in-between hers, sucking slightly before tugging it between her teeth, before pulling away slowly. She smirked once again more opening the door and hopping out of the black, beat up truck.

The dance studio was loud and full of life today, but before Santana even had time to register anything else, she saw a whisk of blonde pop up in front of her, and she couldn't help the corners of her lips from tugging up into a smile.

"You're on time today, and you're wearing the right clothes!" Brittany beamed, only making Santana's smile widen.

Santana parted her plump lips to speak, but before she could even register her own words the bouncing blonde in front of her had begun speaking once more. "Can I see your phone?"

Before Santana could even make up her mind on whether or not to give Brittany her phone or not, she found herself handing it over to her subconsciously. She coughed awkwardly, before asking a question to hopefully cover up her willingness, but Brittany ways seemed to be far away in her own imagination to really decipher what seemed to be happening around her.

"What do you need it for?"

Brittany finished tapping the buttons before handing it back to Santana. "I just gave you my number" She stated as if it were the most obvious and normal thing in the world to do.

_Isn't she going to back it up with a reason, some sort of an excuse? Do I even want her to? To be honest I'm actually anxious about why she gave me her number, and I'm not sure why. Excited, nervous maybe? Fuck. Why does this always happen around her?_

The Latina wasn't given any time to question Brittany about it, as they both jolted slightly as they heard Markus' voice bellow through the studio and rebound from eardrum to eardrum.

"Starting positions!"

_Starting positions? Starting positions for what?_

"Miss Lopez, why are you just standing by the door? Starting positions!" He repeated, as if it would make more sense to the confused Latina than it did the first time.

Santana scrunched her face slightly in confusion, before memories of yesterday seemed to recollect in her mind. "If you're talking about what you did yesterday, then I have no idea what to do. You kicked me out" She stated flatly, seeming more digressed about being kicked out of the class today, than she had done yesterday when the event actually took place.

Markus raised one of his perfectly manicured brows whilst tapping a foot on the shiny black plastic padded floor impatiently. "Well, Santana, you'll just have to sit back and watch for the first half of the lesson. Pay attention..." He rolled his eyes, causing Santana to hold back a scoff. "Because you will be participating during the second half of the class"

Santana turned on her heels, rolling her eyes in the process before walking to the back of the studio, slumping down against the wall as the rest of the class began warming up for their routine.

_I guess I should probably actually pay attention to the stupid routine, which means I should probably watch the best dancer... Which would bring me to Markus; but I don't think I'll be able to keep my eyes trained on his over-zealous physique and movements for a long period of time, it aggravates me just talking to him. This leaves Brittany. I could pay attention while watching Brittany, right?_

The Latina's legs were sprawled out lazily on the padded black floor, her back resting casually against the white wall behind her. Her eyes were trained determinedly upon the bouncing blonde who had just begun the dance routine. There was a slight crease in Santana's brow as she focused on Brittany's fluid-like movements, attempting to focus on her dancing, and only her dancing, but it was unmistakably obvious that it was an inevitable task.

Rays of sunlight were penetrating the glass wall on the far left, the vigorous beams of scorching light bounced from the mirrored wall at the front of the dance studio, radiating the creamy white skin of the elegantly dancing blonde. The orange tinted light illuminated Brittany's milky skin in a bronze haze, enhancing every curve, every shadow and every mark on her perfectly toned body. Long, toned legs casted shadows onto the now hazy, light-tinged, padded flooring, as she twisted and turned so perfectly through the routine.

It was then when the mesmerised Latina realised that Brittany was wearing incredibly short, tight shorts, instead of grey sweat pants. She felt helpless, and lost for control as her eyes shamelessly began tracing their way up creamy white, long, toned legs. As her chocolate, lust filled orbs reached Brittany's upper thighs; she felt her mouth and throat become increasingly dry, as if the Sahara Dessert had relocated into her mouth. Dry, sandy and rough. It was when her eyes became tracing the perfectly rounded shape of the blonde's ass, when she felt her breath hitch in her throat. Due to perspiration, it had caused the tight white tank top to cling to Brittany's toned abs, becoming slightly transparent. A sharp stinging feeling shot through the Latina's plump red lips, jolting her out of her lust filled gaze. Her teeth instantly released her lower lip from being enrapt within them so tightly, something that she hadn't even been aware she was doing.

_Oh God, get a grip Lopez! You didn't even act this way in the back of Puck's truck... Puck. I shouldn't be thinking of other people like this, let alone Brittany, who's a girl, a girl I hardly know. Puck doesn't deserve this, he was so caring in his truck earlier, and it's not often he's like that, and he seemed sincere. He deserves better. _

Santana's face slightly fell, and stiffened uncomfortably at her next thought.

_I have to stop. I know I won't be able to if I just leave things the way they are, I'm going to have to push her away. Brittany, this bubbly blonde dancer who she had only seen twice, who she felt so comfortable around already. Brittany, who seemed so innocent with her animal metaphors, and carefree outlook on life. Brittany, who seemed so fragile, who didn't deserve what I was about to do..._

The slight vibration against the padded floor beneath came to an abrupt stop, as Markus had stopped the heavy bass-like music.

"Take five! Don't drink too much water, you'll regret it after!" He called out before retreating from the studio, leaving the class unsupervised.

Santana could feel a dry lump start to form at the back of her throat, at what she was about to do. She didn't want to hurt Brittany, but it made more sense to her to hurt someone who she barely knew, than to hurt her boyfriend.

_Okay, she's coming. Maybe if I just ignore her she'll get the message and leave?_

"Hey!" Brittany beamed enthusiastically.

_Hi..._

Santana pursed her lips together, knowing from past experience, that she found it difficult to control the words the emitted her lips whenever she was around Brittany. She knew it would be even harder to stop any words from escaping.

Brittany's brow creased slightly in confusion as Santana hadn't responded to her greeting; she decided to shake it off. As she was about to sit down beside Santana, Santana abruptly stood up in one swift movement and began walking away slowly. Brittany furrowed her brow once again in confusion, her lips forming a small pout.

"Are you mad at me?" She didn't sound angry, or upset, just confused.

_Who could ever be mad at you?_

Santana could feel a sigh of regret start to convulse through her body, but she shook it off, changing it into a huff of fake annoyance.

"Being mad, and being annoyed are two completely different things Barbie. Why don't you look it up in a dictionary, or don't you have the brains in that air head of yours to even read?"

Brittany's mouth fell open slightly at the level of Santana's rudeness – it was completely unexpected, and she didn't seem to be able to register the words properly, as she couldn't find it in her to spit something back, or maybe she just didn't have it in her to be mean.

"Are you just gonna stand there with your mouth open? Or do I have to close it for you? In fact, is there anything you can do other than dance? Do your parents have to help with everything at home?"

Santana shifted uncomfortably on the spot, she could see the hurt expression slowly creep its way onto Brittany' innocent features, tearing her up.

"Santana, that's really mean..." Brittany finally said.

"Oh, so you finally figured out how to talk again. Congratulations; I thought that the peroxide in your hair had somehow seeped through your scalp and singed away another brain cell of yours. And it's the truth, the truth is mean. You can't go around thinking that the world is so perfect and innocent, because it's not Brittany. Life isn't some Disney movie. You know what happens in real life?"

Brittany shook her head slightly in response.

"In real life, Barbie, Nemo doesn't find his way back home. He stays lost... then he gets eaten by sharks. Life isn't a fairytale."

As soon as the last few words had escaped Santana's helpless lips, she swiftly turned on her heels and began walking to the other side of the studio – not wanting to see Brittany's facial expression after her sudden faux declaration of hatred.

* * *

><p>In Santana's opinion, the rest of the dance class seemed to have painfully dragged out by each ticking second, the guilt seeming to weight down each and every movement she attempted to accomplish during the routine.<p>

Needing to take her mind away from everything, she had decided to go and spend time with her best friend, Quinn Fabray.

As Santana pushed open the front door to the Fabray residence, she trudged up the long, spiral staircase, heading down the hallway at the top till she reached the room at the end. She twisted the door handle, and pushed open the door, a little forcefully than she had intended to – causing Quinn to jump slightly after hearing the door connect with the wall it was connected to.

Santana walked over to the arm chair which was situated in the corner of Quinn's bedroom, and slumped down onto it, she hadn't notice that Quinn had been eyeing her since she stormed into her room.

"What's wrong with you?" Quinn questioned forwardly, standing up from her desk chair and repositioning herself onto her bed, which was beside the arm chair Santana was sat on.

"Nothing" Santana answered flatly.

Quinn quirked a perfectly manicured eyebrow, obviously intrigued yet confused about Santana's current behaviour. "Santana, I know when you're lying; even when you think that you're covering it up. So how do you expect me to believe you, when you're not even trying?"

Deep chocolaty brown orbs flickered over to Quinn, before a small sigh emitted her body. "I can't talk about it"

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't, I can't talk to you about it"

Quinn furrowed her brow slightly; trying to think of a way around Santana's guarded walls, trying to weave her way through. "Can't talk to me about it, or won't?"

Santana parted her lips slightly, but nothing came out; her brow then furrowed slightly in her own confusion. In her current situation, can't and won't were simply the same thing; she can't in fear of what Quinn might think, and she won't in fear of what Quinn might think. She wasn't sure how to answer Quinn's question, so instead she just looked blankly at her, somehow searching for help without asking for any, knowing Quinn wouldn't be able to help her properly unless she explained what was wrong.

Quinn had begun chewing on her lower lip, still thinking of how she could help; she knew Santana, she had known her, for almost her entire life, so she knew that she wouldn't give in so easily. She would start by guessing.

"Is it about a guy?" She asked a flicker of hope in her question.

"Kinda..."

The Latina's answer just seemed to confuse Quinn more, but she just decided to play through with her theory.

"Do you like this guy?"

Santana took a moment to think.

"No... Yes... No... I mean, I don't know. I can't, it would be wrong, forbidden. No, I don't like this person" Santana involuntarily stuttered out her answer, giving no confidence in her final statement to back up her opinion.

Quinn nodded slightly, taking a moment to think of her next question. "I think you like this guy; otherwise you would have said 'no' for your first answer and not have stuttered the entire time. But why would it be wrong? Because of Puck?"

Santana shook her head, a second later realising that she should have nodded. "I mean yeah, kinda, but that's not the only reason..."

"What's the other reason?"

"I can't say"

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh, realising that she was getting nowhere with her small interrogation process. "I give up... Give me at least one small detail though?"

A smirk crept its way across Santana's perfect features; she knew Quinn couldn't resist gossip, or any minor detail. "Blonde"

Quinn happily nods, happy with the answer she had received. "I think that you should maybe explore your attraction... if that's what it is, with this mystery blonde boy. There might be something there, something there worth exploring, something worth more than what you have with Puck..." Her voice lowered as she got to the end of her sentence, not wanting to anger her fiery Latina friend with such suggestions.

Santana decides to just wave away the idea, not even wanting the idea to be swimming in the treacherous sea of her already overflowing thoughts. "So you're coming to Puck's party tonight , right?"

Quinn nodded.

"Is Sam taking you? Because I needs a ride, and I don't want to travel with you two together. It's bad enough being in the same room at the same time, but I can't be dealing with you both in a car, there's no way of escape. All you do is kiss and touch, it's so gross"

Quinn smirked slightly, mostly at the way Santana had just brushed off their previous topic of discussion, almost as if it hadn't happened. "No, Sam will not be taking me; I'm meeting him there, so yes, I can give you a ride. You're welcome, by the way..."

"Get ready then, you can take me to my mom's so I can shower and stuff, then we're going to the party"

Quinn sighed, knowing how long it took Santana to shower, let alone to shower and get ready before the party. "Can't you just shower here and wear my clothes?"

"Are you kidding? It felt like a heavenly escape when I finally went to my moms and could wear my own clothes again, I'm not about to wear a yellow frilly dress again Q"

"Yellow dresses aren't the only clothes I own..."

* * *

><p>With still over three hours till the party actually started, Quinn had suspected them to arrive somewhat early, but after waiting hours upon hours for Santana to shower and get ready, to her surprise they had actually arrived late. Which didn't seem to bother Santana, as she never arrived on time to anywhere.<p>

Once they entered Puck's house, both girls headed straight for the kitchen, walking towards the island which held various bottles of spirits and cans of beer.

"Are you drinking tonight?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Uhm no? How else do you expect me to drive you and myself home?"

Santana scoffed. "We could walk?"

Quinn's face fell blank, before she rose a perfectly manicured brow. "I've had past experience in carrying you home while you're drunk, I'm not doing that again..."

"Fine, but next time, you're drinking" The can fizzed as Santana popped the tab, opening the can before taking a gulp.

Hazel eyes darted across the kitchen in search for something, or someone.

"I should probably go find Sam, let him know I'm here..."

Santana nodded. "I should go find Puck."

"Find me if you need me" Quinn called as she began weaving her way through the mass amount of people who had begun crowding the kitchen.

The Latina continued to lean against the kitchen island, contemplating on her thoughts as she sipped aimlessly away at her beer. A few moments passed, and the more she thought about it, the more she began to realise that she didn't want to go find Puck, she didn't want to go have drunken party sex with him.

_Ugh, maybe it because I'm not in the mood to get it in. Puck will probably think something's wrong If I say no anyway..._

"Hey girl" Came a bubbly voice from beside her, Santana turned her head slightly to find that Mercedes had joined her in the kitchen.

"Hey" Santana then realised that she was blocking the table. "You wanna drink?"

A devious smirk washed its way across Mercedes' features. "I was actually looking for someone to do shots with, you down?"

The Latina mirrored Mercedes' smirk before nodding. "I'm down"

Seven shot glasses, and fifteen minutes later, Santana could feel her mind was engulfed in a warm haze, her vision slightly blurred and her surroundings somewhat swaying around her. She looked across to Mercedes, who had a sheepish grin plastered across her plump lips.

Santana audibly groaned. The alcohol seemed to have the opposite effect of which she had hoped for. It seemed to enhance and tower her confusion, and just build upon her guilt. This would only lead to one thing - word vomit.

"I n-need to... I need to go find..." She realised Mercedes was already in her own little alcohol enhanced world to even realise that Santana was trying to dismiss herself, so instead she just nodded to herself before drunkenly attempting to weave her way through the kitchen and into the lounge room.

As she made her way passed the sofa, she felt her body collide with someone. She drunkenly stumbled back, not having the focus to steady her balance; luckily she was caught by strong protective arms. As she looked up, she noticed blonde hair.

"Lemon juice!"

Plump, large pink lips parted in a smirk to reveal pearly white teeth. "Lemon juice?"

Santana nodded. "Lemon Juice, because of your hair, and you lied about dying it. I-It's my new nickname for you, Lemon Juice"

Sam just laughed at Santana's antics. "Are you okay? You seem drunk"

She shook her head, before changing her actions and began nodding it.

Sam frowned slightly. "What? You're not okay, you are drunk?" He asked, just to clarify.

A nod.

This caused Sam to furrow his brow even deeper. "C'mon..." He kept an arm around Santana's shoulder, trying to keep her on balance so she wouldn't trip up or stumble over, and then began walking towards the stairs.

"Are you taking me upstairs? Because you have a girlfriend, who's also my best friend, so that's wrong, and I won't let it..."

She was cut off by Sam's low chuckling, he then sat down on one of the lower steps, gesturing Santana to do the same. Once she was sat safely beside him, away from the crowds of people, he began talking again. "I love Quinn, so no, I'm not taking you upstairs."

Santana blinked repeatedly, trying to somehow blink away the drunken haze of blurred vision, but sadly to no avail. "Can I ask you something?"

Sam nodded yes.

"No, no, tell you something... I don't know, it's all so confusing."

Sam couldn't help but slightly smirk at this; he had never seen Santana so un-guarded, so unsure of what she wanted to say before.

"We're friends right? So.. So if I tell you something, promise not to tell anyone?"

"If it's a secret, shouldn't you be talking to Quinn about this?" Sam asked, curiously.

She shook her head. "I can't, because she might feel uncomfortable afterwards..."

"Okay... Go ahead" He said supportively.

Santana nodded. "If I feel guilty after being mean to someone, does it mean I like them? Because I never feel guilty after being a bitch to someone, I'm a bitch to everyone. And I can't stop watching... blonde hair... blue eyes... long legs, and she's so hot, and pretty, and... and I felt so bad Sam, it's all just so confusing"

Sam thought for a moment, trying to understand Santana's alcohol infused babbling, trying to make sense of it all. "Who can't you stop watching?"

Here it came, word vomit. "Brittany"

"Who's Brittany?" Sam asked confused, having never heard of anyone named Brittany, that he knew of.

"This girl at my dance class. She's so sweet, and adorable, and innocent. And I crushed her perfect world, I cru... crushed it with my nasty words, and now I can't take it back.

"Santana, I know you can be harsh sometimes, but I doubt you could crush someone's world that easily..."

Santana shook her head. "But I did, and now she hates me, and now I'll never know, or find out."

A look of sheer and utter confusion was now plastered across Sam's face; he kept quiet for a moment, trying to figure everything out. After a beat, the gears started turning, and everything started to make some sort of sense, even if it was still confusing for him.

"So, Brittany is a girl who you met at dance, you like to watch her dance, and you think she's hot. You were mean to her, and now she hates you... But you never care if anyone hates you, so you care, you care about this girl... You like Brittany!" He voiced the end of his sentence a little louder than expected, as he finally figured out Santana's problem.

Her eyes shot open wide as she reached out to cup his mouth closed. She didn't want anyone to hear his sudden realisation, even if anyone here had no idea who Brittany was. "Shh!" After a moment, she took her hand away from his mouth.

"Sorry..." Sam had a thousand and one questions floating through his mind at this point, but he knew he should probably wait until Santana was completely sober until he asked her. He then began wondering if Santana had made a mistake by talking to him about this, wondering if she would be angry and in denial about everything tomorrow.

"You should talk to her... wait, why were you a bitch to her?" He asked, now completely confused once again.

Santana cocked her head to the side in thought for a moment. "Because if I'm mean, then she'll hate me and not want to talk to me, then maybe I can ignore her and pretend she's not there"

Sam frowned slightly. "It obviously didn't work because you obviously can't stop thinking about her Santana. It sounds like you're crushing on her..."

"I'm not crushing on her. She's a girl" Santana deadpanned.

Sam simply shrugged. "So? Kurt and Blaine are both boys, there's nothing wrong with it. I think you should talk to Brittany, and figure out everything for yourself."

"But what about Puck?"

Sam knew that Puck isn't the most respectful or faithful boyfriend, but he wasn't about to drop that bomb on her right now, as he could tell she was already internally battling with enough things right now. So he just shrugged once again. "He doesn't know, he won't have to, unless you tell him."

Santana nodded, smiling, before she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Sam. She smiled against his shoulder as she felt him do the same. As they pulled away from their friendly embrace, Santana turned to see Quinn stood at the foot of the stairs. At first Santana furrowed her brow, wondering why Quinn looked to be in disbelief, hinting anger and sadness also. Then Santana saw the gears turn mentally turn for Quinn.

She thought back to their conversation earlier in Quinn's room; Santana had confessed that she may or may not like someone, but it was likely that she did, but wouldn't allow herself to because it was wrong /forbidden. She had said this person was blonde.

_SAM! She thinks I like Sam!_

"No, Quinn, I don't..." But before Santana could finish, Quinn had stormed off through the sea of people dancing to the music, out of reach, out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **_ Thanks for all your reviews on the A/N update! I decided to continue writing thanks to you all! And sorry for not updating the next day, life happened - I got sick. _

* * *

><p><strong>Can't Fight This Feeling<br>**

**Chapter Four: Lord T Knows Best**

The ringing of the outgoing call was echoing dimly through the phone which was held lazily against the Latina's ears, waiting for the receiving end to pick up. No such luck. An audible groan emitted Santana's plump glossy lips as she dropped her phone into the passenger's seat of her Nissan, beside her.

This was the fifth attempt at calling Quinn today, totalling it to five out of five failed answers. Quinn had to answer sometime right? She couldn't stay mad forever; Santana hadn't technically done anything wrong, all she did was talk to Sam, and maybe she did hug him at the end, but it was only a friendly hug; a hug in which she expressed the platonic love she shared for Sam.

_I didn't break any rules, any friendship codes did I? Oh, maybe I did... Maybe I should have just been honest with Quinn to start with. If I had told her what was really happening, then I wouldn't have spoken to Sam about it, I wouldn't have hugged him then Quinn wouldn't have been jumping to all the wrong conclusions at what she witnessed at Puck's stupid party. Wait... Where was Puck? I didn't see him the entire night, and it was held at his house...Oh God. What if he saw what Quinn did too and decided to ignore me? But if he did, Puck's the type of guy to make a scene and prove that he's superior to everybody else..._

Santana shook her head in an attempt to alleviate herself from the growing stress due to the complications of her actions lately. One thing at a time. The Latina spent half the night awake, trying to decipher ideas and solutions on how everything could be resolved, and how to go about them, how to approach people. She didn't want to make anything worse than it already was. If it was anybody else, she would have just ignored the situations completely, acted as if their existence was nonexistent. She couldn't do that this time; Quinn is her best friend, and she couldn't lose her; which meant she would have to defend Sam in this too, not wanting to be the person who happened to complicate their happy relationship. And then there was Brittany; A bubbly, carefree, adorable yet seductive blonde who she had only known for a little less than two weeks; Brittany who seemed to turn her whole life upside down by just existing; Brittany who seemed to make Santana question most aspects of her life now, which she hadn't even thought about before.

_Brittany...Brittany!_

The Latina had been sat in her parked Nissan in front of the Studio for a little over ten minutes, waiting and hoping to catch Brittany before the class started, so that she could apologise for the way she acted and what she had said to her the other day. She had almost completely forgotten the reason she was here so early as she was so caught up in her thoughts; but after seeing the brisk of long blonde hair flutter in the sunlight, the sight brought her back to reality.

Santana hopped out of the car, closing the door behind her as she skipped towards Brittany before she entered the studio. For some odd reason, she didn't want anybody to hear her apologising to the blonde, because she didn't want anyone to know that she had upset her to start with. Normally, she would have boasted about the fact that she had torn down another person just by throwing a few insults in their direction.

She managed to catch up with her, now walking beside her. She parted her lips to speak, but then found she wasn't quite sure what to say – she had never apologised to anyone before. Her brow furrowed slightly in confusion and concentration.

"Uh, hey..." Santana started softly.

No reply.

Dark chocolate brown orbs flickered onto milky white skin; she noticed Brittany kept her gaze forward trying to make it seem as though she wasn't acknowledging Santana's existence. There was a slight indent beside the corner of her lips – she was softly chewing on the inside of her mouth. Was she nervous?

Santana suddenly felt a thousand times worse and was beginning to feel nervous herself. She hadn't even noticed that they had entered the doors, and were now walking into the foyer of the building. If she wanted to apologise without anyone hearing, she was going to have to do it now.

"I'm sorry" She blurted out.

Brittany stopped in her tracks, causing Santana to do the same, intrigued on how she would perceive her apology. She watched as Brittany's eyes flickered towards her own, making eye contact instead of gazing ahead. Santana couldn't help but focus on her eyes, but they weren't crystal blue today, there was something different. They seemed darker, weighed down almost. As if something had been hidden deep into the crystal ocean blue orbs Santana had grown attached to in such a short time. Was it her, had she done this? She involuntarily swallowed, feeling a dry lump of regret and guilt start to form and grow at the back of her throat.

_Oh my God. Does everyone else look this way after I insult them? Not like I would know, I've never cared enough to check..._

She expected Brittany to speak, she half expected her to accept her apology, but she didn't. She didn't even verbally reject her apology. She didn't speak at all. Blonde hair was tussled ever so slightly as Brittany just shook her head before cutting eye contact between the two, and heading out of the foyer and into the hallway of the dance studios.

_I need to fix this_

* * *

><p>A light layer of sweat had now begun glazing over olive-kissed skin, sparkling slightly as the rays of sunlight shone through the clear glass, window length mirrors, reverberating against her. It wasn't just the Latina's skin which was glazed over; her mind seemed to be glazed over with thoughts of the liquid-like moves of the dancing blonde in front of her. She was surprised she had actually made it through the entire routine without subconsciously stopping to gaze in amazement at her flawless, toned creamy white body.<p>

_Okay, now I need to get Brittany to somehow forgive me_

Santana inwardly sighed as her mind was drawing blanks on an intriguingly genius plan to apologise. Maybe if she was the type of person to apologise, this would be a lot easier for her. Instead, she had chosen to be a bitchy cheerleader, and so far it had worked wonders for her, given her an easy life, that was up until now.

_Maybe I should reconsider... Who am I kidding; I can't go a day being nice to everybody. Maybe I'll just make an exception for Brittany, if she ever decides to forgive me... Oh my God, where is she going?_

Deep chocolaty orbs traced blonde hair and a toned figure as Brittany walked idly out of the dance studio, causing Santana's eyes to widen slightly in a worried state. If she was leaving to go home early again, Santana would have to wait until tomorrow to beg for forgiveness – which she was not entirely willing to do. She had already waited an entire night, she couldn't wait any longer. For some confusing reason, it pained her to have this blonde angry at her, and upset because of her.

Santana walked briskly towards the door which she had seen Brittany walk out of, without even thinking about the consequences. Was she allowed to leave the studio? Brittany had left, but she was close to Markus, everyone knew she was basically allowed to do what she wanted to some extent. Maybe she was going to get Markus.

Once Santana exited the dance studio, she could no longer see Brittany in sight – she had no idea where she could have gone, she wasn't a regular at this place, the only places she was familiar with was the one bathroom down the hall, the vending machines at the end of the corridor, and the foyer area. She decided to check the vending machines first, maybe Brittany had gotten thirsty? After walking at a faster than average pace towards the vending machines, she noticed that Brittany wasn't there. The Latina decided to check the bathroom closest to the studio they used, as it was on the way to the foyer.

As she pushed open the door, she saw toned legs crossed and dangling freely over the edge of the counter beside the sinks and mirrors.

_There you are!_

She all but managed to stop herself from saying out loud.

Plump pink lips parted in an attempt to say something, but yet again as if it had become a recurring occurrence when she was around Brittany, she had no idea what to say, or where to start.

"Are you stalking me?"

Santana's eyes widened slightly at the accusatory remark, yet Brittany seemed to ask the question as if it were the most casual and common question in the entire world.

"No... I..."

"It's okay, it's kinda cute. Like in that movie with the guy in pyjama's because he had no clothes, only pyjamas and he followed that girl everywhere just to be where she was. But I think he had a mental illness, you don't have a mental illness do you?" Brittany's blue eyes flickered up from the faucet she had been playing with; to focus on Santana's confused yet endeared expression.

Santana shook her head softly "Nope, no mental illness..."

"And you own clothes" Brittany added.

A smirk flashed across Santana's features as she nodded in agreement "And I own clothes"

_Oh God. What if she mentions following her to be everywhere she was? How do I even answer that? Please don't mention that Brittany..._

"Did you need to pee?"

The Latina shook her head, wracking her mind for ways to apologise without seeming freakishly creepy attached, like she _needed_ Brittany to accept it, but she had to make it seem sincere, like she meant it, and hadn't meant to be rude to her the other day.

_At least she's talking to me now. She must have forgiven me somehow, even if it is just a little enough to talk to me now. Do I stand here in front of the door? But what if someone walks in, it'll hit be in the back and send me flying, which will just make everything so much worse. But if I walk closer towards her, I might scare her away, she had already accused me of stalking her, I don't want her thinking I'm some sexual predator marking my territory too..._

Santana inwardly exhaled before walking out of reach of the door, leaning against one of the stalls opposite the counter Brittany was perched upon. It seemed safe there.

"So, uh, I don't usually do this often..." Santana started out, but was quickly interrupted.

"Use the bathroom?"

"What? No..."

"Stalk people?" Brittany asked casually, seeming genuinely intrigued.

Santana shook her head, smirking slightly. If anyone else had interrupted her, she would have ripped them to shreds with her vicious words and insults, but she couldn't do that to Brittany again, she couldn't even find it in her to do it.

Dark eyes flickered down onto the black tiled flooring of the bathroom before slowly tracing their way back up to meet ocean-like blues. "I don't apologise to people... ever..." Santana seemed nervous and uncomfortable, and she knew that it was showing through her stupor, and for some reason, she hoped that Brittany would sense this, maybe it would make things easier if she knew that apologies weren't easy for her.

"Oh..." Brittany's pink lips formed a perfect 'O' shape as she took in this new information.

Santana took this as a sign to continue with her poor attempt at an apology, it hadn't started well, she just hoped it would end well. "Brittany, I'm sorry I was such a bitch, I was having a really bad day, and I guess I just took it out on you, and I know that's not okay, I shouldn't have done that. You're actually the one person I didn't wanna be a bitch to, but I was, so I'm sorry..." Her nose scrunched up slightly as she realised she had repeated herself slightly.

Her eyes flickered back to Brittany as she heard a soft laugh escape her lips.

"You're not very good at apologising. Where are my flowers, or chocolates?"

_Is she serious?_

"You're kidding, right?" Santana asked sceptically.

Brittany nodded "Yeah, but it would have helped" She said playfully.

Santana smirked, as Brittany's playful comment had helped ease the tense and awkward atmosphere they had been fogged through. "Can I ... see your phone?"

_It wasn't too weird to ask for her phone was it? She had done the exact same thing yesterday... but that was before I was a complete bitch_

Too Santana's surprise, Brittany reached into the pocket of her baggy black gym shorts and pulled out her cell phone, holding it between her fingers and thumb, extending her arm out towards Santana's direction. Santana walked towards Brittany's extended arm, taking the phone from her fingers, making sure that their fingers didn't graze. She knew what any slight physical interaction send her mind into overdrive, and she really needed to concentrate on getting Brittany to forgive her, so she needed to be able to think clearly without her mind being hazed over.

Once she had taken the phone, she repositioned herself to leaning against the counter beside Brittany who was still perched upon it. Santana started tapping away on the buttons, her actions faltered briefly as she felt hot breath swarm her over-sensitive neck.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked, her proximity becoming even closer as her face was now levelled with Santana's neck as she peered over her shoulder and at the screen of her cell phone.

After a moment, Santana finished tapping away, trying to somehow compose herself with the close proximity of Brittany's lips.

_If I turned my head just slightly, her lips would be levelled with mine... Stop! _

Santana blinked a few times, before inhaling in an attempt to steady her breathing, which she hadn't even noticed had become off beat and slightly shaky. "You now have my number; so if you ever wanna talk, or hang out, then I'm just a call away."

_That was so cheesy, what was that Lopez?_

The intoxicating heat at her neck soon disappeared as Brittany hopped down from the counter, a happy grin plastered across her innocent features. "But you're my stalker, so I'll know where you are anyway." She shot Santana a playful wink to let her know she was joking, before sauntering off out of the bathroom.

The Latina felt her breath hitch at the back of her throat after witnessing Brittany wink directly at her.

_It was just a wink, cool it..._

* * *

><p>The second half of the lesson had sped by pretty quickly with no altercations; knowing that she had apologised and that Brittany had seemed pretty forgiving felt like a dead weight being lifted from the Latina's small stance.<p>

After the dance lesson at the studio had finished, Santana decided to head straight home, wanting to shower and change out of her sweaty sweat pants and tank top. She parked her car, and walked up the steps to the front porch, unlocking the door before stepping in. The house seemed silent, empty and desolate.

"Mom?" She called out into the bleakly empty house.

No response.

_She must be at work, wherever that is..._

Santana dropped her keys into the bowl on the stand beside the door before walking up the stairs and towards her bedroom. As she pushes open the door, she sees tussled blonde hair sprawled out across her bed sheets. She swallows thickly, trying to alleviate the lump that had formed at the back of her throat.

_Fuck. What's Quinn doing here? At least with Brittany I had time to figure out my apology, even though it was no use, it worked... kinda. But now what was I gonna do?! She must be really angry with me if she had to come all the way here... How did she even get in?_

"It's nice of you to finally get home" Quinn stated calmly.

Santana hadn't even realised she had frozen in front of her door till she was knocked out of her thoughts by a familiar chalky voice. She blinked a few times to re-focus her vision, noticing that Quinn had opened her eyes too and was now sat upright on her bed, with her back resting against her pillows and headboards.

"I had dance... How did you get in?"

"Your mum let me in before she left for work"

There was a short, uncomfortable silence.

Quinn shifted slightly on the bed before re-focusing on Santana. "I'm still mad at you..."

"I'm sorry" The Latina blurted out.

_Damn impulses, so much for thinking everything through_

"Don't apologise Santana." She continued "You don't even have anything to apologise for... Okay maybe for one thing." Quinn's lips curved up at one side, revealing that trademark smirk. That same intimidating smirk that had scared and intimidated Santana as a child, up until the two had became friends, but she wasn't about to tell anyone that classified information. It was that same smirk, which Santana had used as a template to mould her own trademark smirk, which was just as fierce and intimidating.

Santana stood there in front of her bedroom door, looking dumbfounded after hearing Quinn's statement leave her lips.

"Sam explained everything to me..." Quinn spoke slightly lower, and softer, as if her confession would somehow hurt the Latina, and by speaking softer, it would soften the force of the words.

"Fucking Trouty Mouth!" Santana exasperated in a slightly raised tone of voice. "Does he not understand the reason behind the meaning of a secret?" She spun on her heels, closing her bedroom door, like it was a shield, or some sort of barrier, locking them away from the world outside. She felt safer having this conversation with the door closed, as if the door was made of iron, and her bedroom was a vault. Any secret shared in the vault, would stay in the vault.

"Santana its okay..."

"No it's not okay Quinn! He wasn't supposed to say anything!"

_Why did he have to tell her? I was supposed to tell her myself, it was how I was gonna settle it between the two of us, but now I'm gonna have to explain why I didn't want to tell her in the first place. How awkward. _

"Santana if you don't calm down, how do you expect to talk about it?" Quinn's voice was caring, but laced with common annoyance, but that was common for the feisty blonde – it was a known occurrence for her to become vastly annoyed. It was also obvious that she wanted to help her friend, but it would be seemingly difficult.

An audible groan emitted Santana's pursed lips, breaking the previous tense atmosphere. The weight of the bed shifted momentarily as Santana sat opposite Quinn on the double bed, crossing her legs and waiting for Quinn to say the next few words.

Quinn took a moment to glance at Santana, making sure that she was in fact calm, and wasn't ready to implode at any given moment in a random outburst. "Okay... I'm mad at you because you didn't come to me first. I'm not mad because you told Sam, because you were drunk, and you kinda have no self control when you've been drinking..." Quinn faltered briefly, watching as Santana raised a perfectly manicured brow questioningly at her remark, before continuing. "I don't see anything wrong with liking this girl... Brittany. I mean, look at Blaine and Kurt, they're happy. And it doesn't say anything about same sex relationships in the bible..."

"Like I would care what it says in the bible, Quinn"

"_Anyway_... why didn't you want to tell me?" Quinn seemed honestly hurt by this, but there was obvious intrigue plastered across her features. She knows her best friend well, better than anyone, even better than her parents, but she also knew that Santana hadn't been through this type of situation at this level of confusion.

Santana shrugged slightly, trying to make light of the situation. "You're a girl. I'm confused right now, and I thought that maybe you would feel uncomfortable or awkward about it..." She confessed honestly.

Quinn couldn't help but smirk slightly "Santana, we've been in far more awkward and uncomfortable situations together. But, you're my best friend; I'm here to help you through these things. I don't care if you like boys or girls, or both. I'm still your friend..."

"Like that one time at cheer camp, where the shower room was just open, without separate stalls, and we all had to shower together..." Santana had remembered one of the more awkward and uncomfortable situations that the two of them had been in together, but blurting out the memory wasn't out of impulse, it was voluntary. She wanted to break the depth of the moment; she was thankful to have a friend like Quinn, but it didn't mean she was comfortable having serious in-depth conversations with her; she wasn't comfortable with depth in any situation, all together.

Quinn laughed at the memory, knowing exactly why she had brought it up. "Mhm, so... On with the plan..."

Santana's eyes shot up, meeting with hazel orbs. "What plan Fabray? I don't like your plans; they _never_ turn out well..."

Quinn parted her lips in mock shock. "Fine. No plan, _but_ you have to do something about it. Why don't you just hang out with her, like here or something?"

"For once, I'm not afraid to go ahead with something you've suggested."

"Shocking." The blonde smirked before continuing. "So, call her or whatever, and invite her over to hang out! I gotta go, I'm meeting Sam..." She swung her legs around so that they were dangling off the bed, before hopping off and heading towards the bedroom door.

"Quinn, tell Sam, that he should be careful. I plan on drowning him in lemon juice..."

* * *

><p><em>Movies and junk food was okay to hang out, right? It's not like I don't hang out with everyone else, it's just different with Quinn – I've known her since I was in pre-school. And with Puck, it's mostly physical; we don't do much hanging out. Sam's practically like an older brother to me and I don't really care for everyone else like I do for them, okay... maybe Mercedes and the bowtie gays...guys.<em>

The sound of the doorbell chiming rang through the house, snapping Santana out of her thoughts, before she walked through the house and towards the door. She couldn't help the corners of her lips perk up into a smile as Brittany came into view.

"I got lost..." She admitted.

Santana couldn't help but smirk at this. "But you're here now..." She stepped out of the way, letting Brittany step into the house before closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, after I got lost. The lady on the speaker thingy _–"_

"GPS?" The Latina wondered out loud. It was the only thing she could think of. In fact, she was pretty sure that it was the only thing that would project a women's voice into a car, except from an actual person.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, she wouldn't listen to me when I told her your address. She kept saying 'Please enter the coordinates of your destination'. But I don't have coordinates, I only have an address."

Santana stifled a laugh; she was pretty sure that Brittany was being one hundred percent serious with this statement, and she was afraid that laughing at it would somehow upset or offend her.

"The coordinates means the address, and I think you're supposed to type it in, depending which GPS system you have..." She saw the expression on Brittany's face change slightly, so she decided to somehow stop it from changing to complete sadness or confusion. "I'll show you sometime, it's really easy once you know how to do it"

That familiar smile then reappeared across Brittany's perfect features, that familiar smile which Santana had grown accustomed to.

"So, I was thinking we could just eat junk, and watch movies in my room?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically at this idea. Santana smiled slightly, she still wasn't over Brittany's general care-free stupor. Everyone else she knew in Lima, or at McKinley always had their guard up, and was always slightly cold with you unless you had known each other for a long enough time. But Brittany wasn't from Lima, and she didn't attend McKinley.

"Great! So, just head up to my room, and I'll be right there"

The first moment nerves seemed to be settling, giving her room and space to think clearly and calmly for the first time since she had opened the door and been greeted by the cause of these erratic feelings. Santana's deep brown orbs discretely downcast over Brittany's body. The Latina had been fighting the urge since she had stepped inside of her house, her nerves was the only thing keeping the urge at bay, and now that her nerves and somewhat settled, her eyes and mind were free to roam shamelessly. Brittany was wearing black denim shorts, knee high socks clung tightly to her toned calves, suspenders hung loosely over her striped shirt, and her hair was loosely waved at the ends, cascading across her chest mesmerizingly.

"Santana?" Brittany called.

_Oh crap. Had she been calling me? What did she say?_

"Which room?"

"Oh, first door on the left"

Santana watched Brittany walk up the stairs, her eyes shamelessly tracing the shape of her ass in the tight denim shorts. The screeching sound of one of the stairs snapped her out of her Brittany induced haze, turning quickly and heading into the kitchen to find food.

As Santana got back to her room, she noticed that Brittany was knelt down beside the pile of DVD's which were stacked up in piles beside her TV which was situated opposite her bed. The Latina couldn't help but be endeared at the fact Brittany seemed so comfortable around her, and in her house already, and they hadn't even known each other for very long.

_Maybe I should try to be this comfortable_

"So uh, my Mom doesn't seem to keep junk food in the house... Only fruit, so I got whipped cream to make it less healthy..." The Latina furrowed her brow, suddenly realising how ridiculous that actually sounded out loud.

_Oh well, it doesn't look like Brittany's the type of girl to eat junk food anyway. I mean, look at her body; she probably lives off fruit and water. _

"That's okay. I _love_ whipped cream!" The blonde stated enthusiastically as she stood up from her previous kneeling position on the floor. "Your DVD collection is so Disney by the way, I kinda thought you'd be more into scary movies" She raised a perfectly manicured brow in a questioning manner towards the Latina.

"Oh, yeah, this is my Mom's house I usually live with my dad. Those are the movies I watched as a kid. What makes you think I'd be the type of girl to be into horror movies?" The Latina playfully mimicked Brittany's questioning look.

"Well, stalkers don't usually own a collection of Disney movies; they usually have bloody movies to get ideas from."

Santana's eyes subconsciously widened at Brittany's statement, even though she could sense the playfulness in the Blonde's tone of voice.

_It sounds like something Rachel would say but she wouldn't be all playful and joking about it. She'd probably believe that she had a real stalker; she'd probably even fake a ransom note to get everyone else to believe it._

"I'm actually a really creative person; I could come up with my own genius ideas to kidnap you... So I wouldn't leave this room if I were you, you might not come back out" The Latina involuntarily winked towards Brittany, enhancing the joke behind her statement.

_Don't wink at her! That's okay right? I mean, she did wink at me earlier too..._

"You're pretty small, I could probably fight you off, and outrun you" Brittany countered, smirking mischievously.

"You probably could with those legs" Santana mumbled out loud.

_Crap. _

"Huh?"

"Oh, do you wanna pick the DVD?" She inwardly sighed in relief at the fact that she could think of something to cover up her previous statement so fast, she just hoped Brittany would buy into it. Her thoughts were put to ease as she watched Brittany nod gleefully in response.

As Brittany took her previous position of kneeling in front of the stacks of DVDs, trying to find one which she approved of, Santana placed the bowl of diced fruit and can of whipped cream onto the middle of the double bed.

"I don't know how to use this..." Brittany called as she inspected Santana's metallic DVD player, running her fingertips over the buttons and the small screen.

_That is just so fucking adorable. _

If it were anyone else in Santana's bedroom, announcing that they didn't know how to simply turn on, and insert a disk into the player, she would have had a stream of insults running freely from the tip of her tongue. But she found this confession endearing, adorable and cute. But she would never admit that out loud, not yet anyway.

Santana walked over to where Brittany was kneeling, and knelt down beside her on the cream carpet of her aged bedroom. Her brown eyes flickered down and onto the case Brittany was holding in her hands, it was _'Honey'._

"I forgot I even had this..." The Latina thought out loud.

"It's one of my favourites" Brittany's ocean like eyes flickered away from the DVD case and met deep brown eyes gazing back at her before Santana let out an awkward cough involuntarily.

_Great. Way to ruin the moment_

The Latina internally kicked herself before she took the disk out from the case and inserted it into the DVD player. Once the menu appeared, she clicked the play button before standing up. Once she turned around, she saw Brittany sitting on the bed; her legs sprawled out in front of her, with one lounging across the other while her back and head rested against the headboard.

_Well, this looks inviting..._

Santana watched as Brittany patted the bed beside her, silently instructing her to come and sit beside her before the movie started probably, an instruction Santana happily obliged to.

Halfway through the second movie, Santana was beginning to feel tired and restless; tired due to the heat and excruciating dance routine that they had worked through that afternoon, and restless due to the proximity between herself and Brittany on the bed. It was a fairly large bed, but at some point during the first movie, Brittany had shuffled towards the middle of the bed, causing Santana to subconsciously mirror her actions. They were now both sat in the middle of the bed, their arms touching. It was so close, but it didn't seem close enough to Santana.

A few more minutes passed, and Santana could feel a shift of movement on the bed beside her; she was about to turn her head to look, but stopped her actions immediately as she felt Brittany gently rest her head against her shoulder. Her entire body involuntarily tensed at first, not sure how to react, but she soon realised that Brittany would notice this, and began to relax into the new position.

_This is so comfortable, and relaxing, and warming, and I could sit here like this forever. I'm just happy that I don't need to pee, because I wouldn't move, I'd rather just sit here in pain needing to pee than to move. Oh, but what if Brittany needs to pee? Then she'll need to move. Please don't pee, please don't move... Well, I sound really pathetic right now... Who cares, no one will know. _

Santana attempted to discretely flicker her eyes down to catch a glimpse of Brittany's features, which were being enhanced by the light of the TV illuminating her creamy white skin in the low lighting of the bedroom, but was caught off-guard when she noticed Brittany shift her head slightly so she was looking back up at Santana.

_Oh my God. Do I look away? No, I can't, then she'll know I was staring. _

"You have something there" Brittany announced without pointing to whatever it was that Santana supposedly had on her face.

"I do? Where?" The Latina asked self consciously.

"There..." Brittany then gently poked her index finger against the tip of Santana's nose, smearing it with whipped cream as a mischievous grin now began crawling its way across Brittany's lips.

Santana gasped in playful shock as she felt the cool cream smear its way across the tip of her nose before feeling Brittany remove her finger from against her skin. Santana couldn't deny that she instantly missed the heat penetrating spark that the contact had caused.

The Latina instantly grabbed the can of whipped cream which had been lodged between them both during the movie, pressing her fingers against the tip of the canister and aiming at Brittany – causing the frothy white cream to land in clumps against her face and neck.

Brittany gasped in shock at the sudden cool temperature of the cream as it hit her skin, before looking at Santana as they both burst into a fit of laughter at their childish antics. She began wiping off the cream from her face, then realising she had nowhere to wipe it once it was off her skin.

Santana showed Brittany where the bathroom was so she could wash and wipe the unhealthy amount of cream away from her face and neck successfully, without making an even bigger mess. Once Brittany had returned from the bathroom, she walked back over to the bed and picked up her cell phone, the light of the screen illuminating her flawless features in the dim lighting of the room.

"Do you have a curfew or something?" Santana wondered. She had an amazing time hanging out with Brittany tonight, and she couldn't deny that she didn't want it to end. But all great things must come to an end, right? At least for tonight anyway.

Blonde hair tussled slightly in the dim light as Brittany nodded her head. "Yeah, I should probably get going before I'm late."

Santana nodded in response before continuing. "Do you know how to get home from here?" She didn't want Brittany getting lost on the way home, like she had done on the way here, causing her to be late and miss her curfew.

"Yeah, I remember how I got here."

Santana followed Brittany out of her bedroom and back downstairs towards the front door of the house, being a good host and seeing her guest to the door. But that wasn't the case; usually she'd tell people to just let themselves out, but she thought it would be rude to do that to Brittany considering she was still treading water after her being rude to her the other day.

"I had so much fun tonight, Santana!" Brittany beamed after she opened the door, turning around to face Santana again.

"I'm glad you did, I thought it would be kinda lame, you seem like the party type" Santana smirked playfully at the beaming blonde.

"Well maybe we can go to a party next time, but I don't know many people here yet" The blonde's lower lip jutted out into an adorable-looking pout.

"That's okay, my friends would probably love you, and Puck has party's like every week"

_Oh fuck. Puck. I completely forgot he even existed. _

Brittany nodded smiling, obviously enthusiastic to spend more time with the fiery Latina, and to meet her friends at one of the notorious McKinley parties.

Santana was then caught off-guard when she felt two strong arms wrap around her torso in a comforting embrace. She was reluctant at first, but she soon gave in and wrapped her arms around Brittany, too, before they both pulled away smiling.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Santana nodded in response as she watched Brittany walk and climb into her car, waving goodbye till she was out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>After Santana had managed to clean up the mess of whipped cream from her bed covers, and put all the un-eaten fruit back into the fridge; she headed back upstairs. Her attention was diverted towards her phone which was flashing from on her bed – indicating that she had received a message. She opened it, seeing that it was from Brittany;<p>

From: Brittany: '_Lord Tubbington thinks that I should forgive you x'_

"Who's Lord Tubbington?" Santana wondered out loud as her nose scrunched slightly in confusion. She just shrugged it off, deciding that it seemed like casual conversation for Brittany, replying to her message with;

To: Brittany: '_Well I think you should listen to Lord Tubbington. He seems to know what he's talking about x'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** _Long time no see, right? :') I've been really busy with personal stuff and I've had absolutely no time whatsoever to write anything. But it's more or less summer now, so I have time to write again! So I'll be updating regularly, yaay :D So I hope you like the chapter! Reviews are welcomed ;) Oh, and there's loads of Brittana interaction in this chapter :D_

**Can't Fight This Feeling**

**Chapter Five: Beers, Blondes and Brittany – Pt. I**

It was a Friday night, which meant one thing in particular was happening – A Puckerman party. Sure, Puck held party's most nights, but there was always something better about the Friday party's. They were always louder, people always got drunker, and for that they were always better.

The heat was smouldering, even after the sun had disappeared – the perfect weather for a party, right? Santana was walking around her bedroom in only her black lace underwear – after her shower she had decided it was too hot to get changed into clothes unless necessary. She was rummaging through her wardrobe for clothes which wouldn't confine her skin in the heat, but something that wouldn't show off too much skin, drawing in too much attention to herself. After another ten minutes of searching she finally settled on a pair of black shorts, and a button up sleeveless shirt which was tied up at the bottom just above her naval, showing off her taunt lower abs.

Now that her outfit dilemma was over, she searched through the mound of clothes scattered across her bed before she finally found her phone at the bottom of it, typing out a message;

To: Brittany: '_Hey Britt, party tonight, you down? x'_

Not long after her phone buzzed with a message, the screen lighting up letting her know that the message is from Brittany;

From: Brittany: '_Sure! See you at your house!'_

Santana smirked slightly at Brittany's message before dropping her phone back onto the mound of clothes on her bed. She sauntered over to her vanity table, plugging in her hair curlers, while waiting for them to heat up she decided to apply her makeup. As she was curling the last straight strands of hair, she heard the doorbell. Flicking the switch on the wall, to turn off the curlers she headed downstairs to answer the door.

"Quinn? .. " She asked slightly taken aback by her arrival, but even then it shouldn't really be a shock to Santana – Quinn mostly always picked up Santana before they headed to a party. She just hadn't counted on her being her ride tonight; she had Brittany to go with.

_Oh God... Now I'm gonna have to deal with Quinn interrogating Brittany the entire journey. _

"Yeah, Quinn... Are you ready? Sam's waiting in the car" Quinn announced, nonchalantly pointing towards Sam's car in the dimly-lit drive.

Santana took a moment, trying to think of a way to word what she was about to say, without Quinn reacting dramatically about it. "We can't leave yet, well you can but I'm waiting for Brittany" She tried to keep her voice steady, but her words seemed to escape in a monotonous way causing her to visibly frown at her own voice.

Hazel eyes widened slightly as perfectly manicured brows rose. "You invited Brittany?! To Puck's party?!"

_Ugh, I should have known she would've reacted like this _

The fiery Latina just nodded in response, not really knowing how to verbally respond.

"Oooh, don't let Puck salt your game" Quinn said before giving an uncharacteristic wink in her direction.

"Q, have you already been drinking?" She questioned with a mischievous smirk plastered across her plump lips.

Quinn smirked before straightening out her expression and shaking her head as a response.

_I'll take that as a yes_

Santana started to make her way back upstairs to her bedroom, with Quinn following after her seeming to completely forget about Sam waiting for them both in his car. As they both reached the Latina's room, Quinn wasn't reluctant to start her interrogative questions.

"So I'll get to meet Brittany, do you even know if she likes you? Do you still like Puck?..." She stopped her interrogation as she gasped slightly "What are you gonna do about Puck? Does Puck know? What if Brittany likes you too, but then she sees you with Puck –" She was cut off by Santana.

"Quinn! I can't deal with your questions while I'm sober, okay? No, of course Puck doesn't know... Hand me that bottle in the top drawer" She said pointing to the cupboard pressed up against the wall opposite her bed. Quinn walked across the room to the cupboard, opening the top drawer before giggling with excitement at what she was asked to retrieve. She walked back over to Santana, sitting beside her on the bed, handing her the bottle of vodka.

Santana screwed off the cap, using it as a glass as she poured a shot. Her eyes flickered up for a moment noticing that Quinn was eyeing the bottle of transparent liquor.

"Uh-uh. This isn't for you, you've already had enough and we're not even at the party yet..." She then brought the cap to her lips, ignoring Quinn's pouting face of disapproval, downing the shot as she felt the burn cling to her throat the entire way down till it hit her stomach in a fiery rage. She grimaced slightly at the aftertaste.

Subconsciously, Santana began thinking about the answers to Quinn's previous questions; about Puck, and Brittany – she shook her head, not wanting to ruin a perfectly good night. Her hand went to fall back onto the bottle of vodka, but was met with the soft fur of her comforter, her brow furrowed in confusion before she turned to see that Quinn was indeed taking a shot.

"Quinn! I don't wanna have to carry your ass to the car!" She attempted to keep her voice stern, but it broke towards the end, letting out the humour. She couldn't deny that she loved drunken Quinn; it's just drunk Quinn was more fun when Santana wasn't sober.

"Yo, Boozy Von-Drunk-A-Ton, gimme' the bottle" Quinn obliged, handing the bottle back to Santana as her face contorted at the burn of the alcohol.

As Santana began downing her third shot, Quinn's phone started to vibrate, indicating that she had a message.

"It's from Sam... He said to hurry up" Quinn relayed the message.

Santana screwed the cap back onto the bottle, before responding. "Well, tell Sam, that he can wait a little longer"

Quinn just nodded, visibly trying to focus on typing a reply to the message, which was beginning to seem difficult due to her intoxication. After a beat she began filling the atmosphere with small airy giggles.

The Latina shot her an incredulous look "What are you laughing at Q?"

She received no answer, just a few more intoxicated giggles from the blonde. Santana realised she wasn't going to get an answer to her question so instead she simply reached over and took the phone. It took her a minute to focus her eyes on the screen, as the alcohol had already begun to have an effect on her.

"Is this even in English?" She asked before she drunkenly began to laugh with Quinn at the random letters and numbers which were supposed to be a message to Sam. With her vision now slightly blurred too, Santana shrugged before dropping Quinn's phone beside her own onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Outside, the humid heat radiated from wall to wall, fence to fence and circled freely in the darkness of the summer night's sky. The silhouette of a tall feminine being bounced off the pavements, down-casting against the moving vehicles in the nearby road.<p>

Brittany had decided to walk to Santana's house, briefly remembering where it was after following the directions on her GPS a few days prior, it turns out that they didn't live that far apart, hence why she had decided to walk. The blonde did have slight trouble remembering the exact directions, causing her to take a few turns down the wrong roads, causing her to follow the rows of houses on a street searching for the correct door number, only to find out that she was actually on the wrong street. Nonetheless, she was here now, even if she was late.

As she rounded the corner, approaching Santana's house she noticed that there were two cars parked there instead of one, she shrugged assuming it belonged to one of her parents. She mindlessly passed the car, heading for the door when she heard a masculine voice calling after her.

"Hey!"

She turned around, only now noticing that the second car was in fact occupied, by a young blonde guy, who looked to be around the same age as she was.

"Hi!" She greeted enthusiastically, intrigued to know who this boy was and why he was calling her over; as she reached the car, the boy continued talking.

He flashed a toothy grin before introducing himself. "You must be Brittany, right? I'm Sam, Santana's friend"

Brittany quickly found out that Sam's goofiness was contagious, and found herself flashing him a similar toothy grin. "Yeah, I'm Brittany, it's nice to meet you Sam" She said politely.

"So you must be coming to the party with us tonight then? Could you do me a favour, and tell the girls to hurry up? I've been waiting out here for ages." He said sounding slightly exasperated.

She nodded in response "Sure thing", with that she turned and headed back for the door. As she reached the wooden frame, she noticed it was open but not wanting to seem rude or intrusive she knocked twice.

"Just go straight in!" Sam called out from the car.

Brittany shrugged slightly before pushing open the door entirely and walking over the threshold, not bothering to close the door behind her.

"Santana?" She called out, wondering whereabouts in the house the feisty Latina was.

"I'm upstairs" She heard Santana call back in response.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, no!" Santana yelped as she hastily wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist in an attempt to restrain her.<p>

Quinn's petite body squirmed and wriggled in an attempt to free herself from Santana's tight grasping embrace, which after some effort became too much of a feat for Santana as Quinn felt the Latina's arms loosen around her.

As Quinn freed herself, she ran from Santana's grasp and was headed for the door, just as Brittany was walking in, causing her to stumble and collide with the other blonde. Brittany being sober, managed to hold on to Quinn's stumbling form so she didn't fall and hit the floor.

"Brittany! Brittany! Brittany!" Quinn enthusiastically repeated once she had found her balance.  
>"Guess who likes – "<p>

"Guess who likes Sam?" Santana cut off Quinn with an entirely different question in hope that she could sidetrack her.

Brittany stood there looking completely lost as to what the two girls were talking about, and what was happening in general.

_Awh, she looks so cute when she's confused_

"Me! I like Sam, I love Sam. Sam's my boyfriend, he has blonde hair and green eyes" Quinn announced playing with the ends of Brittany's shimmering blonde hair.

"This is Quinn..." Santana introduced to Brittany, before she was cut off by more of Quinn's drunken rambling.

"Her best friend! I'm her best friend, and I love her loads" Quinn announced, emphasising the last word while nodding her head at her own statement.

Both Santana and Brittany laughed slightly at the blondes antics.

"Quinn, you know who else you love? Sam! And he's waiting for us in the car" A familiar smirk crept its way across Santana's features in triumph as Quinn scurried from the bedroom, heading down the stairs and towards the car where Sam was.

"Hey San" Brittany teased in a flirtatious manner, causing Santana to smirk once again in an attempt at hiding the small blush which had begun flustering her olive skin.

"Hey Britt" She responded, trying to sound every bit as flirtatious as Brittany had done, which she did triumphantly with ease as she was a naturally flirty person.

_Maybe it was a good idea to take those shots, I'm completely comfortable with this meaningless flirting. Oh my God, but what if I go too far and don't realise because of the alcohol, but she did initiate it, so there has to be some meaning behind it ... Okay, shut up Lopez_

"I'm sorry about Quinn, she'd been drinking before she even got here, and then she took more shots" She gestured towards the half empty bottle of vodka on her bed "And now she's like that" A small laugh escaped her perfect plump lips.

"She seems nice ... but it's not fair, you two are already drunk –"

"Tipsy, I'm tipsy ..." Santana playfully corrected her. "And then you'll just have to catch up then won't you" She walked back over towards her bed, picking up both her phone and Quinn's, as well as the bottle, throwing it to Brittany. "Bottoms up"

Brittany took a long gulp straight from the bottle, her entire face contorting as a result of the acidy burn of the liquor – Santana couldn't help but giggle at how cute she looked.

As they both reached the car, Quinn was sat in the passenger's seat beside Sam, who had started the engine upon seeing both girls finally leave the house.

"Finally! By the time we get there all the booze will be gone!" He stated half seriously, waiting for them to climb into the car.

Santana handed Quinn her phone through the open window, before opening the door for Brittany and then climbing in after her. Quinn was sat in the passenger's seat singing along to a song playing on the radio – she had finally calmed down from the sudden burst of excitement due to the alcohol.

"Oh, Brittany this is Sam, Sam –"

"We already met, he told me to tell you both to hurry up, because he was waiting for ages" Brittany stated nonchalantly.

Quinn turned around in her seat to face Brittany "You shouldn't talk to strangers" Quinn seemed one hundred percent serious with her statement, causing them to snicker as they tried not to laugh at the tone of her seriousness.

* * *

><p>The pounding bass of the music had began vibrating the ground beneath them as they stepped out of the car, the music was pumping freely in the confined space of Puck's house, escaping through every door, window and crevice it could find. There were empty plastic cups dumped carelessly across the front lawn, casting as a faux carpet of red plastic.<p>

Santana turned slightly to face Brittany who was walking beside her down the sidewalk towards the house – the road was packed full of cars from the other people at the party, it was a miracle they got a parking space on the same street, she noticed that Brittany seemed completely at ease, not the least bit nervous. Maybe it was the alcohol starting to kick in, but then she thought back to the day they first met at the dance studio – Brittany didn't seem the least bit nervous then; maybe she was just the type of girl to not get socially nervous.

"Not nervous?" She asked, watching as Brittany turned her head slightly to face her, shaking her head in response.

"Not really" As they reached the front gate to the house, stepping onto the lawn before heading up onto the porch, Brittany spoke again. "Just don't leave me..."

Santana smirked. "I wasn't planning on it"

As they entered the house, the volume of the pounding music was momentarily overwhelming; it took a minute to adjust to the reverberating bass bouncing from wall to wall. Sam had suggested they find some people before they head to the kitchen for drinks, after a minute of searching, sure enough they found people.

"Oh look, there's Finn and Rachel..." Sam pointed out as they reached one of the sofas in the sitting room.

"Rachel!" Quinn squealed as she ran up and wrapped the girl in a vice-like embrace, Rachel's face contorting at the sudden display of affection – which Quinn wasn't used to giving willingly.

Once Quinn had finally freed Rachel she turned to Santana. "Has she been drinking?"

"No, she's just extremely happy to see you" She replied sarcastically. "Where's Wheezy?"

Rachel scrunched her nose slightly at Santana's use of a nickname towards one of her friends, she knew it was playful, but Rachel wasn't one for hard humour. "I'm not quite sure; she was here a few minutes ago"

Santana was about to take Brittany's arm, and guide her through the sea of intoxicated people to go and find Mercedes, but she was stopped in her tracks as Finn stood up from the sofa, now standing next to Rachel. "Hey Santana, who's your friend?"

_Oh right, yeah I guess I should probably introduce Brittany to people._

"This is –"

"BRITTANY!"

_What the – _

As she turned to find the source of the voice who had oh so rudely interrupted her introduction she found Mike and Tina walking over to join the rest of the group. Santana wracked her brain, trying to come up with possibilities to how on earth Mike knew Brittany ... How they knew each other. After a few minutes thinking of possibilities which didn't seem to make any sense to her, she pulled herself out of her thoughts and pushed herself back into reality. As she re-focused she noticed Mike had now wrapped his arms around Brittany's waist and had her hoisted into the air as he playfully spun her around.

Santana just watched incredulously.

"Oh my God! Brittany I haven't seen you in years!" Mike enthused dramatically as he finally let Brittany back down.

_Years? They've known each other for years?_

"You have that jealous look..." She heard a familiar voice lean into her side, talking directly into her ear – it was Quinn.

"What? No I don't" She retorted defensively, but obviously Quinn knew better than that, they had been friends since they were kids.

"Just remember, she isn't yours ... and Mike has a girlfriend, Tina" Quinn continued to talk directly into her ear, knowing if she said that out loud they would have received confused glances from most people. Also due to the volume of the loud music, Santana probably wouldn't have heard her if she hadn't have leant in.

Santana wasn't quite sure how to reply to that, instead she shot her a glare. She noticed that Sam was the one now talking; she only just caught the end of his sentence.

"... They met at a dance class"

_Oh, so now Trouty Mouth was explaining my life to everyone? Now it's just gonna seem rude that __**I**__ didn't introduce __**my**__ guest to everyone._

Everyone had turned to look at Santana to see if she had anything else to add to what Sam said, but having not heard the entirety of Sam's introduction she wasn't sure what he had said and what he hadn't and she didn't wanna embarrass herself by repeating something, so instead she just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Brittany's an amazing dancer! ... I'm gonna go get a drink, want one?" She asked directly to Brittany, who nodded in response.

"Aren't you gonna ask if anybody wants anyth –"

"No" She called back in response to Rachel, not even letting her get out the rest of her question, before weaving her way through the crowd of people, she felt a slight tug at the back of her shorts. She furrowed her brow slightly in confusing before she trailed her hand round to investigate; her eyes slightly widened realising that Brittany had looped two of her fingers through one of the belt loops while they were walking through the crowd. She slowly removed her hand from Brittany's, letting it drop back to her side as she continued walking till they reached the kitchen – which was relatively empty compared to the rest of the house. Santana headed straight for the kitchen island – which was stacked with various different bottles of alcohol and cans of beer. She felt that slight tug on her shorts disappear, and she couldn't deny she was already missing the contact, even if it wasn't direct.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked as she turned to face the kitchen island, her eyes scanning everything.

"Hey girl!" As Santana looked back up, she noticed that Mercedes was now standing on the opposite side of the kitchen table, making mixed drinks.

_How did I not notice she was standing there?_

"Mercedes!" Santana greeted back just as enthusiastically. Mercedes handed her a red plastic cup which was filled with a semi-opaque white liquid. She swirled the liquid around in the cup slightly, wondering what was in it and how it tasted.

"Why you just looking at it? Drink it! It's good" The smile on Mercedes face wasn't devious or mischievous, so Santana trusted her enough to take a sip. As the liquid first touched her tongue she could taste coconut, realising that it was safe to drink she took a full gulp from the plastic cup. It burned slightly, but not as much as the vodka she usually stuck to at parties.

"You're right, it is good! ... Oh, Mercedes this is Brittany, Brittany this is Mercedes" She introduced the two.

"Hey! I like your outfit" Brittany commented on Mercedes' choice of clothes, which as always was amazing.

"Thanks! Santana, you found a white girl with taste!" She said joking, but Santana couldn't help but laugh knowing she was referring to Rachel and Quinn.

"Hey, I'm not responsible for the way Berry dresses okay"

"Isn't Quinn white?" Brittany questioned curiously, not following their playful joking.

"Honey, that girl is vanilla cream pie" Mercedes answered, causing Brittany's nose to scrunch slightly in even more confusion – this was obviously one of those inside jokes that she didn't understand quite yet, or she just simply didn't understand.

Mercedes had concocted another two cups of the coconut flavoured alcohol, handing one to Brittany and keeping one for herself, before walking over to where the rest of the group was – leaving Brittany and Santana alone in the kitchen.

"I don't get it..." Brittany announced, her nose still scrunched up in that adorable way.

"The vanilla cream pie?" Santana questioned, making sure they were on the same page, receiving her answer when Brittany nodded.

"Okay, well what type of food do you think of when you think of me?"

"uhm, a venti caffé latte" The blonde decided after taking a brief moment to think.

Santana cocked her head to the side in thought, wondering how this resembled her in any way, it also wasn't a food item, she decided to just ask instead of rattling her brain for an answer.

"Why do you think of a venti caffé latte?"

"Because they're tall, hot, steamy, and the colour reminds me of your skin" Brittany stated nonchalantly, not realising the effect the explanation had on Santana.

Santana wasn't quite sure how to interpret the explanation, she hadn't blinked and she could feel her pulse pick up slightly as her hands became clammy.

_Oh my God, she called me hot. But she was talking about the coffee, but she said it reminded her of me, which means the coffee is hot, and she thinks I am too, right? But she could have just meant it in a complimentary way, not as an attraction. _

While battling with her internal thoughts, Santana realised she hadn't blinked nor said anything since the explanation of the metaphorical coffee. "Right, so uhm... Quinn has creamy skin right? And her hair is blonde, so it reminds Mercedes of vanilla... do you get it now?" She watched as Brittany's ocean blue eyes lit up in understanding as she nodded, a smile now tugging at the corners of her lips.

"That's so freakin' cute..." Santana mumbled, thinking out loud. Her eyes widening slightly after realisation hit her.

Brittany didn't seem to have heard properly as she leaned in closer "Hm?" She asked, edging Santana to repeat herself.

"My cup! It's empty..." She looked down; luckily her cup was in fact almost empty. She exhaled inaudibly in relief. "Do you want another drink?"

Brittany shook her head, "I wanna take shots with you"

Santana nodded her head. "Find the vodka, its ... somewhere on the island..." She said before walking up to one of the overhead cupboards, taking out the tray of shot glasses. As she made her way back to the kitchen island she noticed that Brittany had already found the vodka. She started to line up the shot glasses, Brittany filling each one with the transparent liquor.

There were exactly six shot glasses lined up in front of them on the kitchen island; they were now both sitting on the stalls on the opposite side, not wanting to stand up the entire time. Santana picked up the first glass as did Brittany.

"You ready Blondie?"

Brittany nodded in response.

After a mental count of three, they both downed the entire contents of the small shot glass, their faces contorting at the burning sensation which was clawing away at the sensitive flesh of their throats.

"So how do you know Chang?" Santana finally deciding to ask, before she forgot completely.

Brittany placed the empty shot glass back on the table, tracing the tips of her fingers along the wet rim of the glass. "Dance school. We both used to go to this summer dance camp a few years ago before they shut it down"

_Why didn't I think of that?_

"All of your friends seem nice" The blonde said, smiling up at Santana through long golden lashes.

Santana smiled back, nodding in response. "Yeah, they are ... You ready for your next shot?"

* * *

><p>After roughly twenty minutes, there were now six empty shot glasses on the kitchen island, and two occupied stalls accompanying them. The sound of Brittany's laughter filled the now heavily occupied kitchen, floating carelessly into the intoxicated air.<p>

"You wrote a song about Sam's lips?" She managed to squeeze out through drunken hysterical laughter.

Santana, now too winded by laughter to talk at all just nodded her head.

The Latina felt two masculine hands place themselves onto her shoulders, squeezing slightly. She involuntarily stiffened at the action, automatically thinking it was the one person she had already decided to avoid tonight.

_Oh no. Puck... _

"Lopez, Puckerman is looking for you"

It was Dave Karofsky.

Santana wasn't sure whether to be relived, or feel extremely uncomfortable about the current situation. She was relieved that the hands didn't belong to Puck, but Puck was looking for her, and it was slightly uncomfortable that Karofsky's hands were still placed against her shoulders.

Her body visibly relaxed as Karofsky's hands retreated from her personal space, but soon tensed again as she turned to notice that they had taken up residence upon a certain blondes lower back.

"Who's your friend?" Dave asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

_Ugh. _

She looked up to face Brittany; she could tell she was extremely uncomfortable due to Karofsky's hand gesture – time to rescue her. Santana hopped off of the stool, wobbling slightly as her feet hit the ground, and walked around to the other side of Brittany.

"Her name's Olivia..." She watched as Brittany's lips turned up into a smirk trying to keep in her laughter – it wasn't something you could do easily when drunk. "Karofsky, tell Puckerman to meet me by my car" She then looped her arm around Brittany's, helping her down from the stall and then trailing her back into the lounge area to find everyone once again.

Santana took a seat on the arm of the large sofa; Quinn was sat behind her on the cushions with Rachel. She made room for Brittany to sit beside her but she'd chosen to stand beside her instead.

"You didn't bring your car" The blonde stated, looking down at Santana, her eyes glazed over slightly from the alcohol.

The Latina smirked. "I know that, and you know that. But he doesn't know that"

Brittany started filling the air with her contagious laughter once she had finally grasped Santana's devious plan – Puck would spend most of the night searching the nearby streets for a car which wouldn't be there. Soon the two of them were laughing hysterically again.

Brittany wobbled slightly, losing balance due to her laughter, she reached out and held onto Santana's shoulders for balance as Santana leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of Brittany's hips to balance her.

"You good?" The Latina questioned, wondering whether Brittany needed to sit down for a while or not.

The blonde nodded, her eyes trailing someone or something in the distance, before she parted her lips to speak of it. "He has cool hair..."

Santana turned to see who this mystery person with cool hair was – it was Puck.

"Puck..." She breathed out; subconsciously she had kept her hands resting on Brittany's hips so she instinctively pulled her closer so that now Brittany was standing in between either one of her legs. She then buried her face against Brittany's stomach in an attempt to hide herself from Puck as he would have to pass them to get to the street door. Luckily Brittany seemed to understand what Santana was doing, and wrapped her arms loosely around her neck to shield her face more effectively.

_Oh God, she smells so good. Like strawberries and cream, with a tinge of perfume. This is the closest I've ever been to her, I never wanna move, ever. In fact I could stay like this for the rest of the night, no, the rest of forever. _

It had been a few minutes now since Puck had blindly passed them and had headed outside in search of a car that would never be there, yet neither of them had decided to pull away just yet. Brittany's fingers had subconsciously begun playing with Santana's wavy, dark locks of hair.

The high pitched screeching of Rachel's laughter plunged Santana back into reality, as she slowly pulled away from Brittany's entrancing embrace. "Puck's gone?"

Brittany nodded, still playing with the ends of Santana's hair as she began to speak. "He left a while ago" She smiled softly down at Santana through golden lashes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** _Okay, I just kinda winged this chapter, and then wrote the second half while kinda drunk, and I haven't been through it to correct errors. I was kinda in a rush! So I apologise for any mistakes! Oh, and obviously changing the name of Santana's mother, as it was finally revealed in the show. _

**Can't Fight This Feeling**

**Beers, Blondes and Brittany - Pt. II**

The high pitched screeching of Rachel's laughter plunged Santana back into reality, as she slowly pulled away from Brittany's entrancing embrace. "Puck's gone?"

Brittany nodded, still playing with the ends of Santana's hair as she began to speak. "He left a while ago" She smiled softly down at Santana through golden lashes.

* * *

><p>A dull pulling feeling tugged at the pit of Santana's stomach – it was guilt. But it wasn't guilt for ditching Puck for Brittany, or even misleading him onto an endless search for her beside her car which wasn't there. She had suddenly got this pang of guilt because she had practically just used Brittany as a human shield to deflect her biggest problem of the night, and she hadn't even explained why; she hadn't explained to her who Puck was and why she was avoiding him. She owed her an explanation; she just didn't have the courage to give it to her just yet.<p>

There was a quick tug at the back of her shirt, and within seconds she felt her back collide with two sets of legs and the crash of a torso against her own. Her eyes flickered back open instantly, meeting piercing blue orbs looking down at her. The moment would have been somewhat romantic, if it wasn't induced by Quinn and Rachel's childish drunken behaviour, and the fact that they were in fact lying on top of them in the middle of a crowded room.

Brittany climbed off of the body mound on the sofa, extending her hand to Santana, pulling her up with ease.

"I'm _so_ sorry about that! I held onto you tighter as I felt myself falling back, I should have let go!" Santana apologised with obvious embarrassment etched onto her face.

Brittany let a few airy giggles escape her pink lips before verbally replying "It's fine, I would have done the same thing!"

The Latina nodded, smirking slightly before she turned around facing the two girls who were still seated on the sofa. "What was that?! You don't just pull people down!"

"Santana, it was Quinn, I ha–" Rachel attempted to explain the situation, but was swiftly cut off as Santana held up her hand to silence her.

"I'll get you back" She said, pointing her finger at Quinn, and then at Rachel. "I'll get you both back" She couldn't help the playful smirk that washed its way across her features, showing that she wasn't truly angry at either of them.

Usually Santana would have flipped a switch, maybe not so much towards Quinn, but to Rachel? No doubt. Maybe it was the alcohol messing with her thoughts. As she turned back around she noticed Brittany was engrossed in her phone screen. Which would be totally normal, it was the facial reaction the blonde was giving while reading whatever it was that she was reading, that didn't look satisfying.

"Everything okay?" Santana asked warily, not sure how to cope with people and their emotions, but feeling the need to ask.

Piercing blue eyes flickered up for a second, locking with Santana's, before returning back to her phone momentarily. "I ... I have to go" She said absentmindedly.

The Latina felt her stomach drop – she didn't want Brittany to leave.

"Oh, okay ..." Santana wasn't really sure how to respond; it must have been important if Brittany's expression was any indication, but she really didn't want her to leave.

Brittany must have sensed Santana's dejection; she placed her hands on the Latina's shoulders, causing her to focus on her once again. "It's not you" She chastised "I just I have a ... My parents, well my step dad wants me home ..."

Santana had started off listening intently to Brittany's explanation, but she could hear the faint sound of a familiar voice in the background, echoing freely between the flowing sound of the music and various conversations.

"... Have you seen Santana?"

"Yeah, she's just over there"

_Shit. Puck. There was no way of avoiding him now._

Seconds later she felt rough, unpleasant hands attach to her uncovered lower abs, roaming freely – her face visibly contorting at the sudden contact. "Puck, stop..." She asked politely, not wanting to cause a scene.

Puck leaned into her from behind, his lips merely inches from her ear. "Oh c'mon, Santana" He huskily breathed against her skin – the warmth of his alcohol stench breath erupted nausea at the pit of her stomach.

After Puck showed no signs of backing away, the Latina clenched her jaw and freely wriggled out and away from his arms, now standing beside Brittany, not wanting to be within reaching distance of him.

"I know you miss the Puckasaurus, I know you want up on this tonight"

Santana's jaw dropped. Never has he used such obscene, indecent words towards her in public. When it was just the two of them, she would just shoot him an incredulous look, and he'd get the message and back off. How was she supposed to respond to that in front of Brittany? In front of the few people that had overheard and were now watching and awaiting Santana's reaction.

It seemed like she had been standing there in shock for at least a few minutes, as the on-lookers had now gone back to their drinks, dancing and talking and were no longer interested in the on-going scene.

Brittany seemed to sense Santana's awkwardness, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her to face her slightly. "Santana?"

The instant touch plunged Santana back into reality, and instinctively, she grabbed Brittany's hand from her shoulder and disappeared into the sea of people, trying to make it seem as though she was completely oblivious to the fact Puck was right there just a few meters away.

_I can't be dealing with him like this. _

Two rooms, a flight of stairs and a door later they ended up in the main bathroom on the second floor. Santana used her free hand to slide the bolt across, locking the door. As she turned around Brittany was looking at her with a slightly perplexed look upon her face, an eyebrow arched in confusion, obviously needing some sort of an explanation.

"Sorry" She said frowning slightly.

She felt a small squeeze of her hand, reminding her that her fingers were still interlaced with Brittany's, a small smile subconsciously made its way across her plump lips.

Their tranquil moment was soon interrupted by three hard, heavy pounds against the door.

"Santana! Are you in there?"

The Latina's eyes bugged in shock.

_How could he know I'm in here? I moved too fast for him to follow me! Fuck, what do I do?_

"Santana's not in here, now could I have some privacy?" It was Brittany's quick thinking that managed to get them out of the sticky situation.

An audible groan could be heard from the other side of the door, followed by heavy footsteps. He obviously wasn't happy.

Using her free hand, Brittany pressed her index finger gently against Santana's brow, playfully straightening out her worry line. "He's gone now..." She added, as it seemed the Latina was currently in a world of her own.

Santana's expression softened as her eyes connected with Brittany's once again. "Thank you" Her voice was soft, and her words sincere.

The blonde just smiled softly at her. "I'll stay"

Even through the battle of her internal thoughts, the Latina couldn't help but noticeably perk up at this announcement. "You will?" She asked, cocking her head to the side slightly. The alcohol had given her some new found confidence. "That's great..." She said, subconsciously rubbing circles on the outside of Brittany's hand with her thumb.

She couldn't deny that she was curious to ask what had changed the blonde's mind about staying, but she wasn't about to ruin the turn of events by asking such a question. She would ask her sometime in the future, when they were in a situation or a time that wouldn't be ruined by seriousness and sobriety.

_And if I ask her why she decided to stay, she might ask me about Puck..._

"I like it in here..." The blonde's voice broke through Santana's haze of doubt, plunging her back into the realms of reality.

Her brow creased slightly in confusion "But we're in a bathroom, and not a very nice one either" She stated as her eyes scanned her nearby surroundings.

"Not because of the bathroom silly... Because it's just us" She stated matter-of-factly.

_Oh, see why didn't I think of that? But awh! She likes being alone with me. Okay, get a grip – you're a rambling mess when you're drunk._

Santana smiled warmly, mirroring Brittany's expression. "I like it in here too. I think we should stay in here for a while"

"Because of that Puck guy?"

"Partly." The Latina said honestly, she waited for the blonde to say something in response but all she got was a confused expression in return. She smirked slightly before further explaining. "'It's nice to be in here alone with you, away from everyone"

_Was that okay to say? I'll just blame the alcohol._

Apparently it was okay to say, as Brittany's smile grew into an adorable blushing grin, her ocean blue eyes alight with intrigue.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Santana asked playfully, placing her index finger against Brittany's pink lips. Her lips closed against Santana's finger, forming into a smirk as she simply shrugged in response.

All Santana could think of at that moment, was how it would feel if her lips were there against Brittany's, instead of her finger.

_Damn alcohol heightened thoughts._

Santana abruptly removed her finger from against Brittany's lips, having not realised she hadn't already.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Brittany asked in a playful tone.

The Latina let out a quick, short laugh. "Are you mocking me?"

"What would you do if I was?"

_Okay, that was definitely flirtatious. Quick, Lopez! Think of a flirty comeback. _

Before her mind had even had the time to think, her mouth was already talking. "Well, then I'd just have to –"

Before she could finish, she was abruptly cut off.

"Santana!"

"What?!" She all but yelled back. It took her a few moments, to realise who had actually called her name from the other side of the door.

"Oh. Fuck!" She breathed out. The Latina looked across to Brittany, who most probably wanted to hear the end of her sentence, and was met with an expression similar to the one she imaged she was wearing.

Santana turned, her hand hesitantly hovering over the handle before she dropped her arm and turned back to face the other girl in the room. "Uh, could you go find Quinn or Sam? Or even Mercedes? Just while I deal with him? I'll come find you as soon as I can, I promise!"

Brittany nodded sympathetically.

The Latina inhaled deeply, and then exhaled swiftly before opening the door, revealing a very flustered, frustrated and furious Puck.

She waited for Brittany to leave the bathroom and make her way back downstairs before she said or did anything.

_Bitch Mode – On. _

"You can't talk to me like that; you can't go shouting my name through bathroom doors! I'm not some dog, you can't expect to call my name and have me come running, Puck! And who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that downstairs?! I'm not your whore. I don't wanna 'get up on that'" She said, dramatically gesturing towards his body with her hands. "And when I say stop, it means stop"

She didn't even take enough time to absorb Puck's reaction, or even give him time to reply. As soon as she was done ranting she brushed past him, and made her way back down the stairs. She could feel the penetrating glares of everyone on her way down. Luckily for her, as she got back to the first floor, the music was too loud for anyone to have overheard her shouting.

_Brittany..._

The first room she decided to check was the kitchen – as it was the closest to the stairs, and lucky for her she found two blondes beside the kitchen island. As she made her way over to them both, Quinn was the first to see her.

"Are you okay?" She asked sincerely. "I saw he found you in the sitting room" She added on at the end.

Santana then plastered on her HBIC face, one that she had so much practice at executing, it could defend the metaphor 'if looks could kill'. "Yeah I'm good; I'll talk to you later."

The look wasn't for Quinn, or for Brittany. She noticed that Quinn's question had sparked up an intrigue for some of the other people in the kitchen. She didn't need her rep being slaughtered, even if it was just from one small, honest, public conversation with her best friend.

"I need a drink!" She said, her eyes roaming the kitchen island for the strongest spirit they had. She picked up a bottle of dark liquor. "Shots?"

After finishing three rows of shots, the girls had screwed the cap back onto the bottle, deciding they had enough for the night, Quinn spoke up. "So are you still staying at mine tonight?" She asked Santana, who was sat beside Brittany at the end of the island. "Brittany, you can stay too if you like" She offered earnestly.

"Quinn, you're sweet" Brittany said giggly.

Santana playfully scoffed. "No she's not. You should see her in her Cheerios uniform walking through the school. She makes girls cling to their lockers in fear"

"Oh really? Says the self titled 'Queen Bitch'?" The blonde replied with the raise of a brow.

The Latina dramatically placed her hand upon her chest "I've earned that title"

Both blondes let out a laugh at the Latina's antics, before Quinn broached onto her previous topic once again. "So, are you staying?"

"Your parents are out of town right?" Quinn gave a nod of her head. "So does that mean that Sam's staying?"

"Yes..."

"Then no, I'm not. I cants be dealing with yo' noises all night long. The last time I stayed while Sam was there, it was like having a live preview of Animal Planet, but without screening privileges, thank God."

A crimson blush began to spread across Quinn's creamy, flawless complexion. "We weren't loud..."

The Latina raised her brow, daring Quinn to back up her theory.

* * *

><p>It was a little after 2am, when Santana had decided they better leave. The sky was an inky black canvas, perpetuating tiny florescent specs of light, the moon acting as a white portal, down-casting its faux light onto the buildings and cars situated in the streets below. Two cascading shadows moved in sync through the street, the shadows belonging to the two tipsy girls a few feet away from their wandering shadows.<p>

"Will you be in trouble for not going home earlier?" The Latina wondered out loud, she felt somewhat responsible for Brittany staying later than she should have – if she were to get into trouble, she'd feel responsible, and she didn't want her to be in trouble for something that was her fault.

Brittany shrugged, not mouthing her response. Her arms were wrapped tightly across her chest – hugging her torso as if it were cold out, but it was the start of summer and even after midnight, the air was still humid with heat.

_Something tells me she doesn't wanna go home..._

Santana held out her pinkie, trying to lighten the somewhat eerie atmosphere. The way Brittany was clung to herself so tightly seemed unsettling to her. The blonde dropped her arms to her sides, reaching out her hand to link her pinkie with Santana's.

_That's better_

The Latina could feel her words clogging up her throat in an uncomfortable manner. She wanted to desperately to ask them, but she wasn't sure if it would be too forward or not. She wanted to somehow help alleviate her theory of Brittany not wanting to go home, and she also didn't want her to go home, it may have been the alcohol causing her walls to become somewhat penetrable, but she knew she would miss her company; the small gestures, the slight touches, her piercing blue eyes, her bubbly personality.

"You can stay with me tonight ... If you want" She internally braced herself for Brittany's response – instinctively thinking of rejection.

"If you're sure?" Brittany queried, turning her head slightly to face the Latina as they continued their walk.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't" Santana chastised, a warm smile evident on her lips. She felt Brittany unlink their pinkies, their palms pressing together as she linked their fingers. Santana attempted to keep her cool, even if it felt as though her insides were about to penetrate her skin, and that butterfly-effect feeling in the pit of her stomach was so strong, that she was pretty sure she was about to get light headed and pass out.

It wasn't the first time that night they had held hands, but once the alcohol begins to wear away, everything starts to feel and seem real again. She knew this was real, and wasn't alcohol induced.

Not long after, they reached Maribel Lopez's house. "Sorry for the long walk, if I were staying at home we would have been there like five blocks away"

Brittany giggled slightly at Santana's frustration "its fine"

The Latina retrieved her key from the pocket of her shorts and jammed it into the old door, twisting it, hearing the lock unlock in the eerie silence of the early morning. She pressed the weight of her shoulder against the old wooden door, expecting it to open with ease – it wouldn't budge.

"Stupid door!" Santana muttered, pushing harder, this time pushing the door open with full force, causing her to fall through the threshold. She was about to curse her way into oblivion, but stopped as she saw Brittany's giggling silhouette extend a hand, which Santana gratefully took.

As she got to her feet, she pressed her index finger against Brittany's lips, just as she had done earlier that night. "Shh... " She mocked, as she was the one causing all the noise, which just caused Brittany to laugh even more.

Santana then took hold of Brittany's hand once again, leading her up the stairs, trying to make no more noise than she already had done, and in fact she was quite confused as to how her Mom hadn't woken up already.

_Maybe she's not home, again. _

She decided to push that thought to the back of her mind for now; she would deal with her Mom when she was actually home, and when she didn't have a guest.

She rounded the top of the stairs, walking straight into her room and closing the door behind the both of them before turning to face Brittany, who was now perched upon the end of her double bed.

"I'll get you something to sleep in..." She then turned and walked towards her dresser; taking out two pairs of shorts and tank tops, passing one set to Brittany. "Do you want me to leave while you get changed?" She asked curtly.

The Latina could make out Brittany smirk slightly in the moonlight room. "It's your room" She stated matter-of-factly. Santana furrowed her brow in thought, wondering if Brittany wanted to leave and change in the bathroom instead. Her theory was soon vanquished as she watched the blonde pull off her shirt from where she was standing, Santana's eyes widened at the sudden show of skin.

_Oh my God. Look away, Santana. Look away..._

Santana blinked a few times before turning to face her dresser, so her back was facing Brittany, and started to get changed herself.

Once she turned back around, thankfully Brittany was already changed, and had folded her clothes and placed them on the dresser on the wall opposite. She didn't want to make her awkward by turning around while she was changing, but it seems as though Brittany wouldn't have been the one to find the situation awkward, as she seemed perfectly comfortable practically stripping in front of her moments before.

"Are you tired, do you wanna sleep?" She asked warily. The only other person she ever had sleepovers with was Quinn, and she had known Quinn practically all her life, so she acted as though Santana's house was her own house.

"Stop asking questions and just come to bed" The blonde asked playfully, seemingly unaware of the double meaning behind it.

_Get your head out of the gutter, now. _

As she pulled back the blanket, she was about to ask if she had a side she slept on, but remembered being told to stop asking questions, so she decided against it.

Her heart was suddenly drumming a thousand miles per hour, she hadn't actually thought about sharing a bed with Brittany when she had asked her to stay, which was slightly naive of her. She slowly climbed into the bed, feeling the mattress slightly dip beside her as Brittany did the same. She suddenly wasn't sure which way to face, so she decided to face the window, away from the other girl sharing her bed.

_If I face her, I have a feeling I'd probably end up watching her, and I don't wanna be a certified creeper. _

As she was about to say goodnight, she felt Brittany's torso press against her back, her body slowly moulding into hers. Her long, slender legs then entangled with her own slightly, causing her centre to press against her ass, her arm slowly trailing across her back until it was draped over her torso, her cool palm pressing against toned abs.

Santana had felt her breath hitch at the first contact; she could feel it grow ragged and uneven as she tried to steady it. She knew Brittany would be able to hear, and maybe even feel it if her breathing was uneven.

"Santana?" Brittany all but whispered, due to the close proximity, the warm breath that had escaped with her words had begun swarming Santana's neck – causing her to involuntarily close her eyes.

"Yeah?" Her voice had come out shaky, even with her attempts to keep it neutral.

"Is this okay?"

_Yes. Anything is okay. It's just that, with you this close I might start hyperventilating. _

"Yeah..." Was the only word she could manage to emit from her lips, her thoughts swarming her mind in a hazy sea, each thought colliding with another like crashing waves.

Now with the Latina's permission, Brittany snuggled further into Santana. The warmth of Brittany's body enveloped her in a haze of comfort, excitement and intrigue.

_Sleeping should be interesting... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** _Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I've already started on the next one though, and It will be longer!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** It seems like I start every update with an apology, but I really am sorry. It's been a hectic summer, ever moved country twice within the space of three months at the age of 18? It's crazy. So because I took literally forever to update, there'll be another chapter following this in a day or two! And maybe a pilot chapter of a new story. Oh, and this is kind of a filler and it's kinda short, sorry guys!

**Can't Fight This Feeling**

**Chapter Six – Coffee and Curiosity **

Dark, full lashes slowly fluttered open as sleep ridden; dark brown orbs focused their blurry vision into the sunlit bedroom. As Santana finally focused her vision, she was suddenly aware of the heat radiating from above her – her eyes flickered down to her chest, where she met a main of shiny blonde hair, glistening under the sun which was shining in through the open curtain windows.

The memories of last night soon swarmed Santana's still sleep-hazed mind, causing her stomach to tighten with the excitement and intrigue of what she was developing with the still sleeping blonde. How they had felt so natural and comfortable around one another, how Brittany had felt comfortable enough to cuddle up to her last night. She was suddenly thankful that she hadn't drunk that much last night – she wouldn't have been able to experience this perfect, tranquil moment with a pounding head, and a nauseated stomach.

Not wanting to wake Brittany, who looked so peaceful sleeping, Santana gently trailed her thumb across the outline of her jaw, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear – revealing her entire face.

_Sleeping beauty. _She thought.

The Latina seemed completely oblivious to the sound of footsteps heading up the stairs and padding towards her door, as she was too engrossed in watching the blonde sleep. The door creaked open, and in walks Quinn, too busy typing away on her phone to realise the compromising position that her friend and the other blonde were in.

"C'mon Santana, let's go" She said, reluctantly pulling her eyes away from the glowing screen of her phone. As her eyes finally reached the Latina, a familiar smirk crept its way across her flawless complexion. "Wow, you work fast!" She all but whispered, noticing that one of the beds occupants were still asleep.

Santana simply rolled her eyes at Quinn's statement, trying to ease from underneath Brittany in an attempt at not waking her up; once she was free, she left the room, pulling Quinn out with her before closing the bedroom door slightly.

"What are you doing here so early?" The Latina inquired

Quinn scoffed slightly "Early? It's almost one in the afternoon, Santana. We were supposed to meet everyone at the Lima Bean at two, but I can see that you're busy right now ... bring Brittany, once you're both done with snuggle time under the covers" Quinn said playfully, followed by a suggestive wink, causing Santana to once again roll her eyes at her friends antics.

"I'll be there, don't worry ... wait, how did you get in?" She wondered out loud.

"Your Mom let me in, she also said how she's missed me, and that I should drop by more often. So, I'll see you at the Bean" The blonde then leaned forward, hugging the Latina goodbye before she made her way back downstairs and out the front door.

Santana stood there for a moment, wondering whether or not she should wake up the sleeping blonde yet or not. She thought against it, deciding to take a shower.

Not long after; she was showered, dressed, and ready for the day ahead. As she made her way back into her bedroom, she noticed that her bed was made, and Brittany was perched upon the comforter, phone in hands. Her ocean blue eyes flickered up from the screen, meeting Santana's with a warming smile.

"You should have woken me up" She stated, placing her phone back into the pocket of her shorts – giving Santana her full attention.

Santana shrugged slightly, walking over towards the bed "You looked so peaceful, I didn't wanna disturb you" She said honestly, as she sat beside Brittany on the bed.

_Oh! Quinn invited her to get coffee with us ... Why do I feel so nervous about asking?_

"Hey..."She said almost softly, her fingertips involuntarily reaching out to brush the creamy white skin just below the ending of her shorts. She held her breath briefly, wondering if it would bother her, she managed to regain a regular breathing pattern as Brittany cocked her head to the side slightly facing Santana, a familiar smile etched upon her lips. "So uhm, do you wanna hang out today?"

"I gotta head home..."

"Oh..." Santana couldn't help the slight feeling of rejection build up from the pit of her stomach and spread throughout her body.

She slowly started to remove her fingers away from creamy white skin, but was stopped in her tracks as Brittany's hand landed on top of her own – keeping her hand where it was. "I have to go home to shower and get changed, but I can hang out with you afterwards" The blonde added to reassure the Latina, flashing her a warm smile.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Santana asked, remembering that Brittany had walked here the night before, and it was far too hot for her to be walking that distance under the blistering sun.

Hesitation flickered across Brittany's angelic features "Uh ..." Her crystal blue eyes faltered for a second before that familiar care free smile was replaced. "Sure"

_Hesitation? What does she have to be hesitant about? Enough questions. Don't over-think this like you do with everything else. _

Instead Santana just gave a nod of her head in response before picking up her car keys and heading out of her room and downstairs with Brittany. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Santana halted her steps as she heard her name being called from the kitchen. She followed the familiar voice, Brittany following behind.

_Oh right, I forgot she was home _

As they reached the kitchen, Maribel Lopez looked up from her cup of coffee, making eye contact with her daughter before noticing that there was another girl stood beside her.

"Oh, you still have company..."

Santana nodded. "Mhm" She mumbled in response. She had hoped she would drive Brittany to get changed then head straight for the Lima Bean – not wanting to be even later than she already was.

_Oh! I always forget about this part._

"This is Brittany, Brittany this is my Mom" She finally introduced the two.

The blonde raised a hand, waving briefly, a friendly smile plastered across her pink lips "Nice to meet you Ms Lopez" She greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too sweetie. It's nice to see you have manners too, unlike Santana here. Would you care to explain why you were out so late last night?" She asked, raising a perfectly manicured brow in her daughters' direction.

Santana parted her lips, ready to make up an excuse, then realised she didn't have a suitable one, so she did the only other thing she did well in these situations, avoidance. "Mom, we're already late, can we just talk when I get home?" She pleaded.

The older Latina nodded, waving to the both of them as they scurried out of the kitchen and out the front door, heading towards Santana's car.

* * *

><p>As the pair pulled up outside the Pierce residence, Santana cut the ignition, cocking her head to the side slightly to face the seemingly quiet blonde, which was very uncharacteristic.<p>

_Why is she so quiet, does she want me to go in with her?_

The Latina reached for the seatbelt buckle, but before she could click it loose pale hands covered her own stopping her motions. Santana's dark brown eyes flickered upwards, meeting crystallized blue orbs, searching for an answer.

"Uh, could you wait in the car? It would be quicker, and I don't want you to be any later than you already are" Her pink lips slightly lifted at the corners in an attempt to mask her wariness – which wasn't fooling Santana, but she decided to play along anyway.

"Sure thing" She smiled sincerely, but the sympathy was evident in her eyes, although she wasn't quite sure why she was being sympathetic.

* * *

><p>Santana had been sat in her car for roughly half an hour now, and she couldn't deny that boredom had taken effect. She had begun singing along to the radio to start with, but even that grew tiring in the blistering heat of the summer, in the end she decided to just sit there and fan herself in an attempt at keeping herself somewhat cool in the heat. She was so occupied in fanning herself that she hadn't realised Brittany had left her house and was now making her way back over to the car.<p>

As the passenger side door opened, Santana's head snapped to the side in shock. "God, you scared me" She stated as she sat up straight in her seat, she noticed Brittany hadn't said anything since she climbed back into the car – which was unusual for her as she usually rambled on about anything and everything.

"You okay, Britt?" She asked warily, waiting for a response from the silent blonde.

After a beat she looked over to the waiting Latina. "Yeah, just drive; I don't want you to be anymore late"

* * *

><p>Santana couldn't help notice that her voice was laced with faux security. She wanted nothing more than to just stay seated there in the car and to question Brittany about what was bothering her. It wasn't the first time she had noticed it either, deciding to wait for the right time to ask her about it, now didn't seem like such a good time though, she could see that Brittany seemed uncomfortable even after one simple, non-related question. She would save her interrogation for another time.<p>

As they reached the Lima Bean, Santana climbed out of the car, locking it once both doors were closed. Both girls walked side by side through the parking lot, their hands more than occasionally brushing into each other. Santana couldn't deny that she wanted nothing more than to feel the warmth of Brittany's creamy white skin against hers, even if it was something just as simple as a hand hold. But she knew if she took hold of Brittany's hand as they were walking inside to meet everyone, she'd get bombarded with questions before she could even reach her seat.

The cool breeze of the conditioned air wafted through the atmosphere as they pushed open the doors to the Lima Bean, it was a refreshing change from the moist heat outside. It took Santana less than a second for her to find the table the Glee Club had claimed – all thanks to Rachel and her over-enthusiastic voice. As she started to pace towards the table, everyone greeted them both, she was overly happy that everybody seemed to love Brittany – it just made things that little bit easier. The Latina took a seat on one of the sofas besides Rachel. _Great_, she thought, feeling the cheap material of the sofa dip slightly as Brittany took a seat beside her.

"Great! Brittany you made it!" Quinn greeted enthusiastically, glancing at Santana in a way which let the Latina read her, oh so private thoughts. Santana glared at her momentarily before her stance was broken by Sam's voice.

"I got you a latte, and Brittany I got you a hot chocolate, I wasn't sure what you drink" The blonde said politely.

Brittany's face lit up in happiness at the sound of hot chocolate. "Thank you Sam, hot chocolate is my favourite.

"Blondie's got a sweet tooth for that sweet mouth" Everyone's eyes darted to where the sound of the ghetto white boy impression had come from, Artie re-adjusted his glasses uncomfortably as he felt everybody's judgemental eyes focusing directly on him.

Santana's brow rose involuntarily. "Robot boy here best not come out with anything like that again, or Ima have to go all John Connor on yo' ass" She heard everybody snicker at her own attempt at a ghetto voice, which was, in her own opinion, better than his.

Rachel straightened out her posture beside Santana on the sofa – something she always did before she went on to lecture the rest of the club, or when she had an idea she couldn't hold in any longer. "I'd just like to add that I was the one who paid for your beverages, not Sam, and that –"

Santana rolled her eyes, not bothering to face Rachel as she spoke "Oh shh, Berry. I don't care who paid for it, as long as I'm getting my daily shot of caffeine, kay?" The Latina was a naturally feisty girl, but without caffeine it was almost as if she breathed fire.

She felt Brittany inch closer towards her on the sofa, leaning in she mumbled "Santana, be nice". The Latina had no control whatsoever of the tingles that shot through her spine and spread throughout her body.

_I'm guessing that wasn't the reaction she thought I'd have. _

Or maybe it was.

"Rachel plans on bribing Brittany to take her senior year at McKinely, so she can join the Glee Club" Mercedes announced.

Rachel exhaled in visible frustration. "Mercedes! Do I need to explain to you the meaning of a secret?" She asked in an overdramatic, rhetorical voice. Mercedes just rolled her eyes in response, not really caring if she soiled Rachel's 'secret' plans or not.

"Mike and I, have been talking about your fantastic dancing skills, Brittany. It seems to me that you have quite a talent, and it would be great to have someone as talented in the craft other than Mike and myself"

Quinn was the one to come up with a witty remark this time. "Rachel, you're as talented as Finn in dancing." Once again, the rest of the group attempted to withhold their snickering.

"I don't get it" Brittany mumbled as she leaned into the Latina once again.

Santana cocked her head slightly. "Finn can't dance, he's like a fish on dry land" This caused a small giggle to emit from Brittany's soft pink lips.

After Brittany's giggling had subsided, she parted her lips – which Santana suddenly seemed to be mesmerised by – to talk. "I'm gonna be a student at McKinely when the term starts"

The brunette seated beside Santana instantly began to flail in excitement at this newfound news. "Brittany that is fantastic" Everybody seemed to agree with Rachel's enthusiasm.

An hour had passed and everybody seemed to be engaged in their own conversations within the group, Brittany, who had been talking to Rachel and Kurt, excused herself from the conversation. "I gotta use the bathroom" She said as she stood from the sofa.

Artie spun around in his chair, completely ignoring Blaine who was in mid conversation with him. "I'll show you where the toilets are."

"Nuh-uh, stumpy. As chivalrous as that may seem to you, it's actually really creepy. Girls go with girls to the bathroom, not guys." The Latina interrupted, gesturing for Brittany to follow her so she could show her where to go. Brittany smiled at Artie apologetically, letting him know that she still appreciated his offer.

When they reached the toilets, Santana monotonously switched on the faucet and mindlessly let it run over her hands – it was an involuntary thing she did whenever she walked into the bathroom, she found it calming, soothing. Instead of hearing the click of the lock on one of the stalls, she watched Brittany slide up onto the counter from the corner of her eye.

"I thought you needed to pee?" She wondered out loud. Brittany simply shook her head, causing Santana to smirk slightly, raising a brow questioningly.

"Rachel was talking about leg warmers for a performance in Glee Club" Brittany deadpanned. "She's a nice girl, but I was getting bored..."

Santana flicked off the faucet, snickering at Brittany's comment. The blonde hopped down off the counter, standing beside the Latina. "Santana..."

"Mhmm?" Was the only sound the Latina was able to make with Brittany this close to her, sure they had been practically sitting on each other on the sofa, but now they were alone. Whenever they were alone it was as though Santana's pulse had a mind of its own and decided to send nerve tingling sensations across her body.

"I wanna tell you something, but I'm not good with words, so I'm going to show you instead."

The Latina turned slightly so that she was now facing the intriguing blonde, her entire body consumed with the thoughts that were now flashing through her mind of what Brittany might show her. She watched as Brittany began to lean forwards, she was sure at that point she was about to pass out due to the intense tension between the two at that very moment; but all erratic thoughts were soon washed from her mind as she felt Brittany's hot breath swarm the shell of her ear.

"But not right now" She then tantalisingly tugged at the lobe with her pearly white teeth, sending Santana over the brink of sexual frustration.

Brittany then slowly backed away, maintaining eye contact the entire time till she swiftly turned on the heel of her feet before walking back out of the bathroom – making sure to rock her hips from side to side, knowing that Santana's eyes would be glued to her figure till she was no longer in view.

The Latina's heart began beating erratically from the moment she felt hot breath swarm her neck, till the moment she heard the bathroom door swing closed in the distance. Her mind was hazed and foggy, clammed with not so casual thoughts, her palms had began heating up, and she was almost completely sure she could feel the blush that had fawned itself across her chest, cheeks and the tips of her ears. A flash could be seen as she flicked on the faucet once again, soaking her fingertips in water before flicking tiny droplets over her crimson toned features.

After a few minutes of attempting to re-compose herself, she made her way back over to their table, everybody was already deep in conversation to notice her walking over. _Good_. She thought. _Hopefully my complexion still isn't screaming arousal._

As she sat back down onto the cheap cotton material of the red sofa, Rachel decided it was a good idea to voice her findings. "Santana, you look a little... flushed. Is everything okay?"

Brittany couldn't help but visibly smirk beside her, causing Santana to feel even more flushed than she already was.

"Yeah, everything's just peachy. Where's Frankenteen today? Off hunting for some squirrel with his oafish self?" A smug smile crept its way across her plump lips, obviously proud at her way of diverting the Brunettes question.

Rachel looked offended for a split second before her usual over confidence kicked back in. "Actually, I told him to go and spend some time with Noah, I heard you two had a falling out at his party the other night, so I didn't think it would be a good idea for him to be here today"

Suddenly an anxious uneasy feeling began to settle at the pit of the Latina's stomach – guilt. "Oh, well, thanks Rachel" She half mumbled, that edginess still evident in her tone of voice, she couldn't completely give in to her.

"You're very welcome, but you and Noah should probably sort out your differences before the school term starts, I think it would be in everyone's best interests to not let it interfere with rehearsals and performances"

Santana all but rolled her eyes this time, there was only so much of Rachel she could take, and it seemed as though she had reached the peak of her daily dosage. "As much as I'd love to stay and compare relationship drama with you" Her words dripping with sarcasm. "Britts and I have better things to do"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note:**__ Quickest update ever? Any of you Bram fans out there? I was thinking of making the pairing for my next Idea Brittany/Sam. I know some of you hate the idea, being hardcore Brittana shippers and all :') Or, I have a Quinntana idea, so it'd be great if you'd give me some insight! And reviews, they're always nice too ;) _

_There's some Pucktana in this chapter, but it's all for story development. Just remember Brittana is endgame! Glee was emotional this week, huh? _

* * *

><p><strong>Can't Fight This Feeling<strong>

**Chapter Seven – Confessions.**

_Santana all but rolled her eyes this time, there was only so much of Rachel she could take, and it seemed as though she had reached the peak of her daily dosage. "As much as I'd love to stay and compare relationship drama with you" Her words dripping with sarcasm. "Britts and I have better things to do" _

* * *

><p>The Latina instantly mentally slapped herself for using the word <em>'relationship'<em>, she had tried so hard this entire time at keeping her and Puck a secret from Brittany. _Maybe she didn't hear, maybe she wasn't listening? _She hoped. As she turned around to face the blonde, who was still seated on the sofa, her answer was etched across her features; Santana couldn't quite place the expression she held, but she knew from just a quick glance that she had in fact heard her very clearly.

_Shit. _"Well, thanks for the coffee, see you losers later" The words tumbled from her mouth in a haze of nervousness, a trait that rarely ever fell upon the Latina, luckily she managed to mask the anxiousness, something she had always been good at – hiding her feelings. Brittany stood up off the sofa, saying her goodbyes to everyone before following Santana out of the Lima Bean and back into the smouldering heat of the mid summer sun.

Santana thought the best way to deal with this situation, was to act as if nothing had changed, as if nothing was said and wait for Brittany to bring it up or ask about it. She half expected to be questioned about it as they climbed into the car and buckled their seatbelts, or even as she started the engine, but Brittany seemed to be acting as if she hadn't heard Santana_. Maybe it's not bothering her because maybe I just imagined the chemistry between us. We have only known each other for just over a week._

"So, blondie, what do you wanna do for the rest of the day" Santana asked casually, her eyes flickering to the blonde in the seat beside her before her eyes returned to the road ahead of them.

Crystal-like blue eyes flickered up as she heard the Latina's raspy voice question her. "I don't mind, you can pick" A smile etched its way across her lips as Santana flashed a smile in her direction.

Not long after, the black Nissan pulled into a familiar driveway, already occupied by an expensive looking car, and a few trucks. _I forgot he was having renovations done on the house. _She pulled up behind the other car, cutting the ignition and unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Why are we here?" Brittany asked as she shut the car door behind her, walking over to walk beside the Latina as they paced towards the house.

Santana walked up to the porch, keys already in hand to unlock the door.

"Excuse me, Miss. You can't be here" A husky, ragged voice called out from behind one of the construction trucks in the drive.

"I live here!" Santana called back, not even bothering to turn around to see where the voice had come from, knowing she would be allowed inside, even though her father told her not to visit the house while he was away. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him. _

"Oh" Brittany said in realisation as Santana called back to the worker behind one of the trucks. "Is this your dad's house?" She asked, even though she was almost positive she already knew the answer to her own question.

The Latina nodded in response.

Once Santana had unlocked the door, she gestured for Brittany to walk in first, closing the door behind both of them. She immediately shoved her keys into the side pocket of her jean shorts, the last thing she wanted to do right now was to leave her keys here, it would completely blow her cover about her being here. Once she was sure her keys were safely hidden away, she lead the blonde to the kitchen – one of the rooms which didn't need to be remodelled. The design and style was very modern, but it had a warm aspect to it, brought by the wooden cupboards, and the light wooden panelling on the walls. The kitchen island on the other hand, shimmered with its marble top.

Brittany took a seat upon one of the stalls in front of the island, as Santana stood behind it on the other side before wandering over to the fridge. "Okay..." She drawled out. "There's nothing in here to drink" She called back, still facing the empty confines of the large, chrome, double-doored refrigerator. "Is water okay?" She asked as she reached up to grab two glasses from one of the high wooden cupboards.

The blonde nodded, but then quickly voiced her answer realising Santana wouldn't be able to see her actions. "Yeah, water's fine"

As Santana went to flick on the faucet, from the corner of her eye she noticed her dad's liquor collection, a mischievous glint now flickering in her chocolaty brown orbs. She automatically reached for a bottle of whiskey, a quarter of its contents already missing, before swiftly spinning around to face Brittany. "So Blondie, you wanna have a little fun?" She asked, a cunning smirk etching its way across her plump lips as she held up the bottle, shaking it subtly.

Thirty-five minutes and half a bottle of whiskey later – hazy warm smiles were plastered across plump, luscious lips as careless hands wandered freely in seemingly innocent touches as airy giggles filled the air. Both girls were sat side-by-side, facing slightly inwards on the plush leather sofa, Santana sat at an angle as her legs were casually sprawled across Brittany's long, slender legs

_Maybe I should just become an alcoholic; life just seems so much easier when I'm tipsy._ The Latina thought as she began to pay less and less attention to the conversation topic at hand, and began to pay increasingly more attention to glossy pink lips as they moved in sync with the words that escaped, due to her Brittany-enhanced haze, she had no idea what the blonde was actually saying.

"Hm?" She asked, hoping she'd repeat whatever it was that she had said.

"Is this why you're staying with your mom?" She waved her hands in the air to emphasise the construction in various places around the Latina's house.

Santana nodded in response, before changing her mind as she began to shake her head. "I mean, kinda. My dad's away on business" She answered in little to no detail. She reluctantly pulled her eyes away from those mesmerising pink lips to meet crystallized blue orbs. _Damn. Why is she so perfect? _She read Brittany's expression, realising she was looking for a little more detail in her response than what she got. "He doesn't... I mean, I haven't seen my mom since I was like 12" She shrugged nonchalantly, hoping to dismiss the topic – she didn't really want to be spending her time with Brittany discussing her messed up home life, no matter how comfortable and at ease she felt at that very moment even just mentioning it.

Brittany studied Santana briefly, seeming to notice that this certain topic of conversation would make her feel awkward and uneasy right now, instead she smiled sympathetically, her bottom lip jutting out slightly. She then realised she would have to somehow break the tension. "You're kinda mean to Rachel, but it's super funny" She blurted out, smirking slightly throughout the sentence.

The Latina, being as feisty and vein as she is, took this as a compliment – playfully flicking her hair over her left shoulder before proudly stating. "I know, I'd say I try, but it all just comes naturally" She flashed a wink in the blonde's direction – the confidence between them both being enhanced by the traces of alcohol.

"You're so modest" The blonde countered playfully, in obvious harmful sarcasm.

"Yeah well, you'll get used to it. Especially if you'll be joining McKinley; I'm sure Quinn will be on your tail about joining Cheerios, too, as well as Rachel bragging on about Glee" Santana smirked, imagining Quinn and Rachel fighting for Brittany's attention as soon as the school term starts.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Brittany asked, completely out of the blue, off topic completely.

The Latina nodded eagerly, desperately intrigued; the slight movement of her head sending a warm haze of dizziness throughout her body, starting at her head. She seemed to be attempting to focus entire on what Brittany was about to confide in, trying not to be mesmerised by her lips, eyes or any other part of her. She watched as Brittany's ocean-blue eyes down-casted slightly to land on deep brown. She seemed to be contemplating whether or not to go ahead with the revealing of her secret after faltering slightly, her expression seemed partly confident enough to do it.

"I really want to kiss you, Santana" She all but breathed, her words escaping in a little more than a whisper. Blue orbs flickered hastily across Santana's flawless features, trying to find some sort of response from the now silent Latina.

_I heard that right, right? She wants to kiss me! I really want to kiss her too. _While Brittany was kept waiting on a response from her, Santana was busy with her internal thoughts. "Then kiss me..." The Latina finally responded, her breath hitching slightly as her eyes subconsciously flickering down to focus on Brittany's luscious pink lips as her tongue discretely flicked out to trail across her own lips in anticipation.

Brittany followed suit in Santana's actions; her eyes flickering down to focus on her plump, kissable lips, contemplating her decisions once more before coming to an agreement with herself. Flashes of blue flickered back up to dark brown before she reluctantly broke the hazy tension between the two of them.

"I want to, but I can't" She doubtfully admitted, bracing herself for the Latina's response.

Santana's face faltered for a moment, contorting slightly in astonishment and confusion. _Seriously? You can't drop that sort of bombshell and then completely go against it._ She inhaled somewhat deeply, trying to keep discrete with her sudden frustration, reasoning that blowing the cap right now wouldn't help whatsoever. "Why can't you?" She asked awkwardly, diverting her eyes away from Brittany's awaiting features as she swung her legs around so that she was now sat upright on the sofa, the feeling of rejection swarming through her veins and stinging at each nerve ending. Rejection wasn't something the Latina was accustomed to; throughout her entire school career she was wanted, desired. Being part of the cheerio's had its advantages – she was used to getting what she wanted, when she wanted; she hadn't been expecting that response from Brittany, it came as somewhat as a shock to her.

"It's not that I don't want to, I _really_ do" Brittany quickly answered, noticing Santana's sudden change in attitude towards her, already missing the simple warmth of her body leaning against hers. "Every time I see you I want to kiss you, and I was going to kiss you ... today actually" She added, placing a hand gently on Santana's thigh, just above her knee.

The Latina looked back up, her eyes meeting Brittany's once again. "What changed your mind?" She wondered aloud, trying not to relish in the small, gentle touch of contact Brittany made.

"I didn't know before... about you and Puck, I mean. I thought he was just some guy from your school." She un-shamefully admitted. Brittany didn't want to be a home-wrecker, no matter how dysfunctional and unhealthy Santana's current relationship with Puck seemed to her.

_Oh. Well, I guess it's kinda my fault then. _Santana suddenly regretted saying what she had said to Rachel at the Lima Bean, or maybe it was the right thing to do, maybe it was good that Brittany knew about the two of them now, she wouldn't have to keep hiding it from her, maybe she could finally relax whenever Puck was mentioned, or whenever he was around. Or maybe not; she could never relax around Brittany while Puck was around, she had this burning sensation to press her lips and trail her tongue along every inch of Brittany's pale creamy skin. _Fuck._

"So, if I wasn't with Puck, would you have kissed me already?" The Latina inquired, easing back into being comfortable once again around Brittany, resisting the urge to reach out and interlace their fingers together.

Brittany nodded in response. She wasn't sure whether or not it had been a good thing to overhear Santana's conversation with Rachel; if she hadn't have heard what she had, her lips would have tasted Santana's by now, her hands would be roaming her perfectly tanned, toned body, but she still stood by her morals – she wouldn't be the one to make Santana cheat on her boyfriend.

Santana's lips tugged slightly at the corners as she tried to hide a sudden smirk. "If I kissed you first, would the same rules apply? Because technically _you_ wouldn't have done anything wrong, it would be all me" She shrugged nonchalantly, even though there was nothing nonchalant about her suggestion.

Brittany couldn't help but give a smirk of her own at the Latina's sudden confidence and forwardness towards her. "Santana, if you're still with Puck, the same rules apply. I think we should just ... keep between _friends_ boundaries ..._for now_." She reasoned, hoping Santana would be at ease and completely okay with her suggestion.

The Latina took a moment to contemplate with her own thoughts. "So until I sort out my shit with Puckerman, we can't do anything friends wouldn't do?" She clarified, a thousand and one thoughts swarming her mind in a sea of ideas at that moment.

The blonde nodded in agreement. "Just think of me like Quinn"

Santana playfully cringed in thought. "If I started doing that, combined with my other thoughts about you, I'd need therapy sooner or later" She reasoned it'd be okay to discretely mention the thoughts she'd been having about Brittany, now that they were being somewhat open and honest with each other now. She watched a crimson tinted blush creep its way across Brittany's features at the mention of Santana's thoughts.

"You should probably move your hand too..." Santana said reluctantly, but to be honest it wasn't exactly helping with the 'friends' thing, all she could picture was her hand moving slowly, tantalisingly upwards on her thigh.

* * *

><p>"I didn't say we couldn't touch at all" Brittany said slightly suggestively, flashing a wink in the Latina's direction before gently squeezing her thigh.<p>

Sometime during the evening Brittany had decided she should get home; deciding it wouldn't be a good idea for her to stay the night again, not with their new 'agreement', as well as the fact she hadn't been home since yesterday.

Now with Brittany gone, Santana was still sat upon the same plush leather sofa at her dad's house, surrounded by deserted construction for the rest of the evening, texting Quinn. After briefly explaining what had just entailed, needing to vent to someone to get it out of her system, she pushed her phone back into her pocket before hopping up off the sofa and heading back out of the door, making sure to lock it back up once she was out.

_Maybe I should go see Puck. I guess I did overreact the other day ... But he knows what I'm like when I've been drinking. But still ... I'll go see him. _She finally agreed with her inner thoughts to go see him, climbing into her car and igniting the engine with a soft purr.

The drive to Puck's wasn't long, she was there within minutes. After ringing the doorbell twice, she waited for an answer; she wasn't quite sure what she was going to say to him, or how she was going to act around him, she wasn't even sure how to think about the Brittany/Puck complication right now. Should she break up with Puck? _I can't break up with Puckerman. Everybody at school will find out, it'll ruin part of my reputation, ugh; I'll have to put up with all the other girls flailing around him... But Brittany..._

Before she had the chance to come to some sort of an agreement, her thoughts were crushed as the door swung open, revealing her boyfriend, clad in just a towel wrapped loosely around his waist as tiny droplets of water dripped from his toned masculine body. Santana couldn't control her eyes from wandering shamelessly across his body, the body that was hers for the taking, she owned that body; those abs, those pecs, those arms...

"Someone looks hungry" Puck said suggestively, as a knowing smirk crept it's way across his lips. He playfully pulled Santana over the threshold, pushing her up against the wooden door as soon as it clicked close, his body meshing and tightening against hers. It wasn't until that moment that Santana realised how sexually frustrated she actually was, how hungry she was for skin on skin contact, for the moist feeling of hungry tongue to tongue heat.

A careless trail of discarded clothes patterned up the small flight of stairs, across the hall, and into the bathroom where a familiar towel lay across the white tiled floor. The room was fogged with steam from the hot water spraying down from the shower head, tapping against the floor of the shower like rain. The glass doors masked the two naked bodies from the cooler air of the bathroom, fogged with steam. Clouded moans and grunts echoed within the small confines of the shower walls.

Tanned, feminine fingers scraped and clawed against Puck's back in pleasure with each and every thrust; his hips rocking back and forth with ungraceful speed as Santana attempted to match his sloppy motions as her back was pressed forcefully against the slippery tiles of the shower wall. Wet lips trailed along the contours of the Latina's neck, nipping, sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh – no doubt leaving marks - as the water sprayed down around them – water droplets collecting at the tips of her eyelashes before cascading down onto her water-glistened tanned skin. Puck pulled out his stiffened member, his hands grasping Santana's petite shoulders as he forcefully spun her around so that her front crashed against the wet tiles of the wall. His rough masculine hands grasped his shaft, guiding it back through slippery wet heat, before thrusting forwards once again, causing them both to emit sounds of approval before he began thrusting in and out with a much rather quickened pace, forcing himself deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Santana mimicked his motions, rocking back onto him each time he rocked forwards, creating as much friction as possible between their sexes, a dull thudding noise reverberated as their skin slapped against each other with each and every thrust. Feeling the need to reach out and hold onto something, to grip onto something, Santana placed a hand on the wall of the shower, before trailing the palm of her free hand slowly over her own chest before gliding her fingertips along her neck and into the wet mains of her hair, gripping absentmindedly onto the water-strewn locks of her tangled, raven hair.

Her thoughts were hazy and clouded by the intense, tingling sensation erupting from her core, bolting out through her veins and sizzling out at the tips of her fingers – the only thing on her mind was primal, she knew she was close – she could feel it as her walls clenched around Puck's member each time he hit that certain spot.

After a few more vigorous thrusts, she felt Puck reach his peak first, a grunt of pleasure escaping his lips as his rough hands tightened their grip against her slender hips emptying himself into the rubber, thrusting continuously as he did. Seconds later, Santana felt the surge of her climax energize through her entire body, causing her skin to flame in pleasure as tingles erupted at her core. Pearly white teeth clamped down onto her plump bottom lip in an attempt to withhold sounds of pleasure, her fingers scrunching her hair as her eyelids clamped shut. Puck removed his now softening member before the sounds of his feet tapping against the floor could be heard until he had disappeared out of the room completely – leaving Santana to come down from her high, alone.

Once the hazy feeling of her high had sizzled out completely, she felt a new feeling start to wash over her mind and body, settling at the pit of her stomach – it wasn't very pleasurable, she was quite sure it was guilt. Seconds after the nauseating feeling of the guilt sunk in, she finally realised that she doubtfully regretted what she had just done, and there was no taking it back. She left the water running, washing off the smell of sex, and attempting to scrub away the irritable, skin-clawing feeling of guilt and remorse. Santana tried to weigh out the pros and cons, like she did with nearly every decision she made, but this time she could find the pros and the cons, yet the pros of this situation seemed more like cons, with a little less downside to them; technically she was still dating Puck, but that's not the reason she initially came here for. She wasn't cheating, but it felt like she was, it felt like she had. She switched off the shower, getting changed as fast as she could before bolting out to her car, successfully avoiding Puck the entire time.

_Now what do I do?_


End file.
